Emerald Awakening
by Aceboizor
Summary: Green Trilogy #3. Sam Evans faces her most terrifying adventures in this final installment. To protect Harry Potter from Voldemort, Sam must both lie and live a lie. Will she be able to keep up the charade long enough, or will she lose her mind as she spirals slowly downward into the realm of dark magic?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the third and final installment of the Green Trilogy, the first two stories of which can be found on my profile page. So...read those first. :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Brain Damage

There was no reason for me to be sitting so close to the fireplace, barefoot and staring unseeingly into the golden flames. More than once, a burning ember burst free of the fire and singed my skin, but I didn't move. In fact, the pain felt refreshing, jolting me from the numbness that had settled in my body.

The rug beneath me was dusty. I could have cleaned it up with a flick of my wand, but I didn't. I just kept staring, occasionally fiddling with one of the white dress shoes that lay beside me. I'd lift it on its heel before flicking it over, then repeating the process. Lift, flick, lift, flick, over and over, and then over again.

My knees supported my chin, the silky material of the white dress robes caressing the skin there. The dress had more than one burn hole in it now, and I should have moved away, but nerves held me still until the sound of footsteps long overdue caught my attention.

I turned my head, spotting the man in black robes in a nearby doorway. He stood there for a while, staring at a spot somewhere to my right, before he crossed the living space into what I presumed was the kitchen after hearing a clattering of dishes.

Sighing, I turned back to the fire. We hadn't spoken a word to each other yet, though my mind was overflowing with far too many questions to voice. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was in the dungeons of Hogwarts, sitting on the floor of the living quarters of one Professor Severus Snape, my husband.

I practically choked on my breath at the thought that I was not only married, but wedded to one of my professors here at school. One who seemed to dislike me a fair amount at that. The questions cascaded through my thoughts, but they blinked from existence as Snape appeared beside me, settling himself on the neglected carpet, and placing a platter of tea and biscuits between us.

I wanted to say thank you, I really did, but the words stuck in my throat, held captive by confusion and cautiousness. So I opted for lifting one of the biscuits to occupy my mouth with chewing.

Snape poured the tea, wordlessly handing me one of the cups. I accepted it, and we drank in silence.

The tea was surprisingly delicious, more creamy than sweet, and warming up my insides better than any magical chocolate could have. My nerves seemed to settle somewhat, and I straightened from my hunched position a bit. I could see Snape from the corner of my vision, the man staring into the flames just as I had been. His face, as always, was impossibly blank.

Snagging another biscuit from the tray, I realised rather abruptly that although I was cautious and questioning, I wasn't uncomfortable or afraid. I hurried to put the biscuit in my mouth before my hand could tremble from the shock of this realisation. "I should at least be uncomfortable," I thought to myself.

When the tray was empty, Snape moved to take it away. Without consciously deciding to, I snatched it up with reflexes born of Quidditch training and lifted myself to my feet. Snape didn't say anything as I walked away and into the kitchen. There, I found Mimi and Vinny busily preparing something, and Vinny came over to take the tray from me. Mimi handed me two glasses of butterbeer, which I recognised as being my cue to return to the living space.

Snape had abandoned the floor in favour of the sofa. He had left space for me there, and so I accepted the spot and handed him one of the glasses.

This time, however, the silence felt strained. I didn't know how, but something had changed. And in a single word, Snape shattered the invisible wall between us.

"Relax."

"Oh, please," I spat before I could think about what I was saying. My rudeness startled me.

Snape eyed me over his glass, unsurprised. "That's the first step."

"What's the first step?"

"Relax."

"Oh." I frowned. "The first step to what?"

"_Think_, Evans," Snape snapped. "_Think _about the situation you're in. You're in serious danger."

"I know, but-"

"You're about to begin a whole new life, one that will ask far more of you than you think you can give. You have to be ready."

"Ready, sir?" I asked.

Snape glanced away. "It's hardly appropriate for you to call me 'sir' under these circumstances."

"Er, right. Sorry, s-"

"Severus." His tone was soft. Reluctant, but not unkind.

"Right."

The lecture voice returned: "As you know, the Dark Lord has taken a special interest in you. You are the descendent of a long line of Dark wizards on your mother's side, and you also happen to be a friend of Potter's." He glanced at me, noting my wide-eyed gaze. "Do you follow?"

I shook my head free of the cobwebs it contained and cleared my throat. "Yes. So because of this, Voldemort wants-"

"_Don't _speak his name," Snape hissed.

I wanted to object, but something in Snape's gaze told me not to. "Sorry. Because the Dark Lord wants Harry, he wants to use me to get to him."

"Correct," Snape said with a nod. "And with your parents gone, it is easier than ever for him to reach you."

I nodded, biting my lip to keep it from trembling. I had been orphaned by my parents, each of them murdered by Dark wizards. I thought back to my stay at Malfoy Manor last Christmas, how well I had been treated by Draco and his parents. But now, I wanted nothing more than to punch Lucius Malfoy in the face for killing my mother. I wondered what it would be like the next time I saw Draco...

I knew Snape was looking at me, so I pulled myself back together and lifted my head. "Thus the marriage."

"Thus the marriage," he repeated, glancing away again. A brief silence fell between us.

"Thanks for that, by the way. You didn't have to...you know. Um." I took in a deep, shaky breath, striving to stay calm. But it shattered. "Great Merlin, I'm married!" I nearly yelled.

The next few moments were filled with me muttering sorries under my breath after downing the last of my butterbeer.

"Relax," Snape repeated himself, waiting for me to recenter myself. He waved his wand, refilling my glass.

"Right," I breathed, collecting myself. "I-I don't usually panic like this. It's just...what the hell just happened to my life?"

"If this upsets you, you're not going to like what comes next."

I stared up at Snape. His expression was determined, like he was about to begin a class filled with the dumbest possible students.

"Oh, crap," I whispered.

"The only thing standing between you and the Dark Lord is me," Snape continued as though the conversation hadn't been interrupted. "As you are aware, I am both a member of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Or rather, a spy among their ranks. Of course, the Dark Lord doesn't know this. He thinks I am a loyal follower stationed at Hogwarts to keep tabs on Potter. Which, to a certain degree, I am."

I frowned at this, wondering why Snape would have to watch out for Harry if it weren't for Voldemort's orders. But he did not stop to explain.

"Because of this, if you are to remain safe from the Dark Lord, you can by no means express any behaviour that conflicts with this facade."

"What does that mean?" I asked, suddenly worried. This marriage thing was rapidly seeming much more intense than just wedding vows.

"If you don't want the Dark Lord to go after Potter, you must ensure that the Dark Lord does not go after you."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Snape gave me a significant look. "You cannot allow him to think that Potter is in any way close to you."

"But...but he's my friend!" I countered.

"It doesn't matter. The only way to keep Potter safe is to disassociate yourself from him."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter!" Snape snapped. "This isn't your life anymore, Evans!"

"Then whose is it?" I shot back.

"It's the Dark Lord's."

I fell back into the cushions, reeling from the blow of Snape's words. Suddenly, as bleak as a married life had seemed, it couldn't even remotely compare to this.

"You cannot openly support Potter in this war, and you cannot allow the Dark Lord to think you are any sort of threat to his plans. You are under my protection, you are my responsibility, but should you reveal your true loyalties, there is nothing in this world that can stop him from destroying you."

My breathing was shallow and quick as I watched the remnants of my life crumble into dust around me.

"And how am I supposed to do all that?" I asked in a small voice.

Snape's expression became even more intense than before. "You do everything I tell you to."

I gulped. "Sounds like a party."

"Are you taking this seriously, Evans?" he barked.

"It's Sam!" I said, voice strained. "My name is _Sam_! Or Samantha, at the very least. And yes, I'm taking this seriously, considering it's my life I'm watching you crush into dust!"

Another moment of silence passed. I concentrated on evening my breathing. Snape finished off his glass of butterbeer and set it down.

"So what do I have to do?"

* * *

This was by far and away the strangest summer I'd ever had. That first night, Snape had outlined everything we would be working on to prepare me for this new role. Everything from wordless spellcasting to occlumency, each step of the way bringing new information to light.

"Relax," Snape would say. "Concentrate."

"I thought this was the summer holidays," I groaned once as I struggled to cast spells without speaking.

"Not anymore," Snape said in his signature professor's voice.

I kept notes on what I was learning, thankful to have the leather bound journal Draco had gotten me for Christmas. It was charmed to prevent anyone but the author from reading its words, something I had made sure of before I wrote anything inside.

The day Snape began teaching me occlumency rivalled that first night in the most-awkward-encounter-of-my-life competition. I knew absolutely nothing about this sort of magic, and so when Snape broke through my mind's defences like a hot knife slices through butter, I was a little more than taken aback.

"What the hell was that?" I yelped, staggering backward, clutching my head. "You-you were in my head!"

"Excellent observation," the man said with a sneer.

I struggled to regain my composure, my mind filled with the images Snape had just seen inside my head: memories of Dad, people we had met, and Mother yelling at me during one of our potions sessions. I flushed at the thought. "Oh, Merlin."

"Again," Snape said, raising his wand.

"No!" But too late. Homeschooling. Seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Being Sorted. _"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin."_

"So you _were _almost sorted into Slytherin," Snape said as he withdrew from my memories.

"Yes," I said, gasping and blinking repeatedly as the room came back into view. "I told you that years ago."

"Yes, I know," he said lightly, looking lost in thought. "Again."

"No, please!"

Christmas at the Malfoy's. Singing with Terrence. Seeing Snape at that first potions class. Then, kissing Snape at our wedding.

The room swam back into view. "You're not blocking me," he said. "You have to empty your mind."

"I know, I know," I said, failing to suppress a blush. Then I stopped to think back on the last round of memories. "Why did you look at me like I had two heads when we first met?"

Snape considered the question, staring hard. But instead of answering, he whispered, "Again."

I didn't even protest as I felt him slip easily back into my thoughts. I frowned, trying to figure out how to neutralise my thoughts: Dad's death. Mother's death. Lying to my friends about why I wasn't leaving Hogwarts with them.

"Good," came Snape's voice as the memories faded slightly. "You're learning to _lie_."

I wanted to say how that wasn't really a good thing, but then the memories returned full blast: Dancing with Harry at the Yule Ball. Being attacked at the Yule Ball. Being raped at the Quidditch World Cup by the masked Death Eater.

"No!" I screamed, tearing through my thoughts and pushing the pieces away. I blinked, seeing the room again.

"Better," said Snape.

I avoided his gaze, knowing what he had just seen. It was something no one else had witnessed until this very moment. He had known about the assault, sure, but seeing it happen? I shuddered.

"That's enough for today. You must work on emptying your mind so that the Dark Lord might have a trickier time breaking into your thoughts than I did."

I nodded, following him into the kitchen where Mimi and Vinny had prepared dinner. Though the house elves had everything under control, I offered to carry the glasses to the table before I sat down.

Meals with Snape were typically taken in silence. In fact, much of our time beyond this training stuff was silent. Snape would disappear now and again, using the Floo network to escape Hogwarts' wards. I never asked why. I just pulled out my guitar and played to hide the silence.

This time, however, there was post sitting on my plate. And with post typically came conversation.

I swore softly under my breath as I realised what this particular piece of mail was: my OWL results.

Snape was watching me, I could tell, as I opened the letter with trembling fingers. I knew I had done well enough, but opening the results in front of a professor made unfolding the parchment infinitely more challenging.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES: (O) Outstanding | (E) Exceeds Expectations | (A) Acceptable

FAIL GRADES: (P) Poor | (D) Dreadful | (T) Troll

SAMANTHA KAY EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes - O

Astronomy - O

Charms - E

Defence Against the Dark Arts - E

Divination - E

Herbology - O

History of Magic - A

Potions - O

Transfiguration - A

I breathed in a sigh of relief: I had achieved Outstandings in all the areas I was required to accomplish for a career in potioneering. Even Ancient Runes! As for the wandwork, it wasn't bad, and I was especially delighted to see I had passed transfiguration.

"Would you prefer to show me now, or let me find out later when I read your mind?" asked Snape.

I gave a humourless chuckle before handing over the parchment. His eyes whizzed down the list, spending an extra split second on the second-to-last class. I gave a small smirk.

"Satisfactory?" I queried.

Snape handed back the parchment with a wordless nod before returning his attention to his food. We ate our meal in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Us and Them

When Snape was satisfied that I was getting the hang of occlumency, the lectures started.

"When you return to school, things will be very different," he said, eyeing me to make sure I was paying attention as we smothered the fire and dimmed the lights for the night. "Your friends will change, for one."

"I know, I know," I said. "I can't hang out with Harry. Got it."

"That, yes, but there's more."

"More people I can't be around?"

"More people that you'll _need _to be around," Snape clarified, holding open the bedroom door for me. "Primarily, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Why?"

"Because he's been buried in just as much thestral dung as you have. If you require companionship, he's your only option."

"My...only option? What are you talking about?"

Snape turned away, shedding his dressing gown. "Draco has been raised by pureblood fanatics. His parents have followed the Dark Lord since before he was born, and he has been brought up with the mentality that following him is the only possible lifestyle. However-"

"He doesn't want to serve the Dark Lord," I supplied, slipping under the covers.

"Correct."

"Then why doesn't he just stay out of it?"

Snape glowered. "It's not that simple. The expectations for Draco are high. And his parents intend to see him initiated."

"Initiated?" I paused to think. "Oh...no..."

"Precisely," said Snape, blowing out the last candle as I realised what he meant: Draco was to become a Death Eater like his father. "Draco will have tasks to accomplish, ones he won't be able to tell us much about. Regardless, he will look to me for guidance since his father is in Azkaban prison."

"For good reason." But Snape ignored this as he climbed into bed.

"You two will be under my care until you are able to look after yourselves."

"So...we both know that we're working for the Dark Lord, and that's supposed to make us friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"It makes you confidants when you most need it. And trust me, you'll need it."

"But Draco doesn't know you're a spy for the Order?"

"Correct."

"And he doesn't know that everything I'm doing is one big hoax?"

"Also correct."

"And we don't know exactly what he's up to?"

"Right."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Easy as pie."

"Not until you've mastered occlumency," Snape countered.

"Right." I snuggled down into the sheets, the enormous (and magically-widened) bed kept a great deal of space between myself and Snape, which had made that first night easier to cope with. Then again, I had also been frightened to death of what would follow...

_"Sir?" I had asked._

_"Don't call me that," Snape had said, preparing for the night while I stood stiffly in a corner of the bedroom staring wide-eyed at the bed._

_"Sorry. I, uh...I was just wondering, I mean...with us being married and all..." But I couldn't bring myself to say it._

_"Yes?" Snape said slyly, smirking._

_I ducked my head, blushing fiercely. "Please don't make me say it."_

_Snape snickered, disappearing into the master bathroom. "No, we're not having sex," he called._

_I nearly collapsed onto the floor with relief. I clutched my chest, grateful that Snape couldn't see me. I took a few deep breaths, recomposing myself._

_Then a thought struck me: "Why?" Snape poked his head around the door frame, eyebrow raised and eyes questioning. I flushed darkly again, averting my eyes. "What I mean is-isn't it sort of a requirement for marriages? Like, consummating the wedding vows or something?"_

_Snape continued to stare, and I wished now more than ever that I were invisible. Then, the professor's gaze softened a bit before he spoke: "No, it's not a requirement." I opened my mouth to ask why, but Snape beat me to it. "Not everyone is sexually active."_

_If looks could kill, I would have incinerated the rug beneath my feet. "I know that, but-"_

_"No, I mean that some witches and wizards never become sexually active. Muggles, too."_

_"You mean like celibacy?"_

_"No, I mean that they don't desire sexual intimacy."_

_"Really? Ever?"_

_"Never."_

_I frowned. "Is that normal?"_

_Snape chuckled. "For them it is. Now, unless you're trying to persuade me that we should consummate our marriage, I'd stop with the questions."_

_I gave a small squeak that was intended as an acknowledgement, and Snape disappeared from the doorway with another smirk. Once again, the man had managed to make me feel stupider than I had ever felt before._

The next morning brought me back to consciousness with a heaving gasp. I realised immediately that I had neglected to take my sleeping draught as the memories of a recently passed dream ran through my head.

The dream of Dad's death had morphed, and I had found myself mourning over both my parents' bodies, dragged away from them by strong, anonymous hands as I blacked out into unconsciousness. They had been lying there, eyes wide with shock, both bodies mangled by the torture they had each received. I jolted up in the bed, swallowing a sob as I reoriented myself.

"Samantha?" came Snape's sleepy voice as he sat up beside me. I tried to bury my panic, but I couldn't seem to stop shaking. To my surprise, a warm arm settled itself around my shoulders, and Snape hushed me gently. "Are you all right, my love?"

"So sorry to interrupt," came a third voice, pulling my sharply back to reality as I frowned at Snape's choice of words. Dumbledore and a ministry official stood quietly in the doorway to the bedroom, Dumbledore smiling gently at the sight of Snape consoling me out of a nightmare. It struck me that Snape's behaviour just now had been born of their presence, and not out of genuine concern.

"No harm done," Snape said, still holding me. I fixed my face into an expression of being shaken up but not surprised. Of course the ministry would be showing up to observe us: our marriage had been rather sudden, after all.

"Everything seems in order," the official stated, marking something on a piece of parchment. "We're very sorry to have disturbed you."

"I'll walk you to the fireplace," Dumbledore offered, leaving Snape and I in merciful silence.

"You didn't tell me the check was today!" I hissed, shrugging off his grip.

"It had to look genuine, didn't it? Had I told you to scoot over and spoon with me, would it have looked even remotely natural?" he scoffed.

I forced myself to calm down, wishing for some sort of intelligent retort to find its way to my tongue. It didn't.

"You're going to have to trust me, Samantha," said Snape.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore as he returned to the bedroom. Only this time, the headmaster's piercing blue eyes unblemished by the presence of others in the room, I felt a hot flush creep into my cheeks: Dumbledore had just walked in on Snape and me in bed.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Ms. Evans. Severus."

"Good morning, Albus," Snape said easily, not looking even remotely abashed as he slid out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted," the headmaster said graciously, walking through Snape's quarters as though he had been there many times before. I followed.

Mimi and Vinny had prepared a magnificent breakfast, one I would have normally seen while sitting at the Ravenclaw table up in the Great Hall. The sight of such familiar foods comforted me, and with nothing more than a quick brush of the hand through my ginger locks did I sit down to eat.

"So how goes the honeymoon?" Dumbledore asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Snape and I both groaned, which only made Dumbledore smile more widely.

"Well enough," answered Snape. "She's got the fundamentals of occlumency down, so I've filled her in on more of the details."

"Excellent," the headmaster responded. "So she knows that you'll be-"

"No," Snape interrupted. "We haven't made it that far yet."

I stared between the two men, trying to read between the lines and finding nothing. Whatever it was they weren't telling me, they weren't telling me. I sighed, resigning myself to ignorance.

"Well, my hunt for a replacement professor might have presented me with a solution," Dumbledore said conversationally, smoothing past the awkward silence.

"Oh? Who have you found?"

"Horace Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" I interrupted, pausing the previously uninterrupted flow of food into my mouth to speak. "I thought he was a potions professor."

Dumbledore glanced down at me, surprised. "You know Horace?"

"My mother said he was her favourite professor when she was at Hogwarts. He was also her Head of House. I think he still has a photograph of her on his special shelf of students."

"Ah yes, Cassandra was one of Horace's favourites," Snape commented, and I was reminded yet again that somehow Snape had known my mother.

"I thought you were looking for a Defence teacher," I pressed.

"Oh, that we've already found," said the headmaster, nodding toward Snape. The two made quick eye contact as I felt the realisation sank in: Dumbledore wasn't replacing Umbridge; he was replacing Snape.

"Oh!" I said, catching up. I looked over at Snape. "Congratulations, then."

Snape glanced at me. "Thank you."

Dumbledore set down his cutlery. "Well, it's certainly good to see you two getting along. I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon." He rose. "Thank you for the breakfast," he said to the house elves before departing.

Getting along? That was stretching it. We weren't trying to kill each other, if that's what he meant.

"How did you know my mother?" I asked when Dumbledore had gone.

Snape leaned back in his chair, nursing his tea. "We were at Hogwarts together. She was a few years ahead of me, but she was a very good friend. Especially..." he trailed, looking lost in thought.

"Especially?" I encouraged, but the moment seemed to have passed. Snape rose, the house elves converging to clean up the table. I followed him into the sitting room, tea in hand. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"We didn't speak much after graduation. We...we took two different paths. Your mother was quite courageous for a Slytherin."

I thought about Mother and how entirely uncourageous she had seemed during my life. But, as I had glimpsed at the end of this past term, there was much more to her than I had ever known.

"Lucius said that Crouch had known her," I said, leaving out the bit where those were some of the last words my mother had ever heard.

"Yes. Barty was this little runt of a kid who always followed her around. He was absurdly infatuated with her. If Cass hadn't met Theodore, I don't think she would have ever shaken him off her tail. But then, of course, she had to keep traveling. She couldn't stay in one place for long, lest the Death Eaters catch up to her. It became even more of a priority when you were born."

"You...how do you know that?" I asked.

"You mother and I kept in touch on an infrequent basis. I...I was actually there when Cass gave birth."

My jaw dropped slightly. "I didn't know that."

"Of course not. She wanted you to not have any attachments. No friends, no regular faces. Not even godparents. You had to be raised with the willingness to stay on the move. They only let me see you during your first year."

I shut my eyes tightly, a strange image of Snape holding me as a baby swimming to the front of my mind. "Well, that's...awkward."

Snape surprised me by chuckling. "A bit, yes." He leaned back, eyes on my face. "You've grown so much."

I glanced down at myself dressed in wrinkled sleep shorts and a tank top, copper hair in a choppy frame around my face. I could have laughed.

"You look just like..." Snape frowned, biting his lip.

The moment was broken by an owl shooting into the room. It dropped letters onto our laps before darting away. Snape unfurled the Daily Prophet and disappeared behind it. With a sigh, I settled into the sofa to open my post.

There were letters from Terrence and Stewart, but nothing from Luna. Luna had mysteriously disappeared from my life last term. I rarely saw her except for at meals. Even then, she had often sat at the Gryffindor table instead. It seemed she preferred their company. I shrugged.

Snape spoke suddenly and quietly, taking me completely by surprise. "Again."

"What?" But the room disappeared, and I was back inside my memories with Snape by my side.

_Not fair!_ I thought pointlessly, overcoming my shock in order to block Snape out. But first: a Quidditch match against Slytherin, taking my OWL exams, sprinting through the Department of Mysteries...

I wrenched free from Snape's grasp at last, the room returning to view. "Cheater!" I turned to face Snape, who was still hunched behind his newspaper.

"You must be ready at all times," he said simply, the paper blocking any smirk he may have been sporting. "How is your spellcasting coming along?"

I groaned softly, thinking it far too early in the day to be thinking about training. "Can't we just have a lie in for once?"

Snape didn't move. "No."

And so, with another sound of protest, I pulled out my wand and waved it soundlessly at the fireplace. The fire sparked, flaring into a brilliant shade of blue.

"Again," he said, and so I pointed my wand elsewhere. A nearby book levitated. "Again." A quill transformed into a pencil. Sort of. There were gaps in the wood. Snape sniggered. And so I wordlessly summoned his newspaper out of his hands, catching it with my Quidditch reflexes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Point made." Snape summoned the paper back to him. "Your transfiguration could use some work."

"Thanks, professor," I said sarcastically, getting to my feet. "I'll practice transfiguring my bar of soap in the shower."

* * *

By the time summer began to wane into autumn, I had become confident in my occlumency abilities. Only rarely was Snape able to penetrate my mind, and when he did, the information he uncovered was entirely harmless. Quick flashes of textbook covers and tourist spots mostly. Though something neither of us could foresee was Dumbledore falling out of the fireplace coughing up Floo powder as he collapsed onto the carpet.

"Professor!" I cried, abandoning the lesson and rushing over to him. Snape beat me there, pulling the injured headmaster upright.

"Severus," Albus gasped, reaching for him. The old man's hand was mottled and darkened, burned severely by what appeared to be extraordinarly Dark magic.

"Oh Albus, what have you done?" Snape muttered. "Keep him still," he instructed me before dashing into his private stores of potions ingredients.

"Stay with me, Professor Dumbledore. Snape's going to fix this, don't worry," I said as convincingly as possible.

"Severus," Dumbledore moaned.

"Yes, Severus. Severus will fix this," I amended, glancing over to the doorway to the stores and willing the potions master to hurry. On cue, he emerged.

"Drink this," he ordered the headmaster, grabbing my hand and forcing it to Dumbledore's chin to keep the vile there. I helped Dumbledore consume the liquid while Severus smeared some sort of salve onto the blackened hand. "Stay still," he said as Dumbledore jerked his hand away from the salve.

Dumbledore's eyes came into focus after a few long moments, his half-moon spectacles askew on his ageing face. He righted them with his good hand and sat up on his own.

"Are you all right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He turned to Severus. "We need to talk."

With a nod, the potions master pulled Dumbledore to his feet, and the two men disappeared into the emerald flames of the Floo network.

The burst of adrenaline had my heart beating frantically as I collapsed back to the floor. I breathed deeply, willing my pulse to settle. And after several aching minutes, it did.

When the sound of blood shooting past my ears had faded, the silence became complete. I took in the emptiness of the room properly, and reached across to where my guitar lay propped against the sofa. With a sigh, I began to strum.

The music swallowed the emptiness, the improved melody lightening the mood in the heavy room.

_Dumbledore will be all right,_ I thought. _He has to be. Severus is a genius with potions._

_Severus? _I thought with a frown. _Well, I suppose that transition had to happen sometime or another._

I began to hum to the music as I couldn't be bothered to go get the sheet music Terrence had sent me. But in the past two years, the Slytherin boy had taught me a great deal about composition.

"Green eyes blinded by the dawning sun," I sang slowly, the gentle melody carrying throughout the room. "...blinking wetly as realisation stung..." I smiled at the rhyme, committing it to memory. "There is no time for reckless forsakening, no time for lies in this emerald awakening..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

On the Run

My Hogwarts letter arrived one morning in August, the owl nearly dropping it into my bowl of oatmeal as it flew past. I snatched it just before it landed and ripped it open. And out fell...

"Quidditch captain?" I gasped, holding up the badge in disbelief. I realised with a jolt that Roger must have graduated. This thought sobered me for a moment, but not for long. "Brilliant!"

"Congratulations," said Severus as he unfurled his newspaper. "Head Girl next year, I presume."

"Oh gosh, you think so?" I said, running through the list of eligible prefects in my head. "Nah, it'll be Hermione."

"If you say so," Severus said lightly, a shadow crossing his gaze. I frowned, but didn't mention it.

"I suppose this means I'll have to go to Diagon Alley," I commented, looking forward to leaving Hogwarts for a bit. Granted, I had been to visit Severus' home on Spinner's End once or twice, but that was hardly a decent outing. I smiled at the thought of walking through Diagon Alley by myself for the first time.

"Indeed. The Floo is open for whenever you require it."

"Thanks, Severus." I hurried to eat my breakfast, eager to get out and about. With a skip in my step, I grabbed my bag, threw on my travel cloak, and dashed over to the fireplace.

"Stay out of trouble, Samantha," Severus called from the kitchen.

I smirked. "No promises!"

The last sound I heard before the fires of the Floo network whisked me away was Severus grumbling something incoherently. I laughed, earning myself a lung full of ash and smoke.

Coughing and spluttering, I stepped out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley, brushing off my cloak as I went.

Diagon Alley was busy as usual, students hunting down school supplies with their parents, and eager first years wanting their own wands. I smiled, grateful to be among the wizarding community for the first time this summer.

I spent the most time in _Flourish & Blotts_, of course, taking far longer than necessary to select my textbooks. With the stack of new books sitting next to me, I sat on the staircase pulling interesting titles from the shelves. As a Ravenclaw, it was in my nature to adore books and knowledge. And for the first time, I didn't have companions-or parents-hurrying me about as though we were on a schedule.

Just as I was replacing on of the books on the shelves, I heard my name. Looking up, I saw Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, climbing the stairs toward me.

I forced myself to breathe evenly. "Hello, Draco," I said after glancing around to be sure no one we knew was around. "Narcissa."

Narcissa looked to be on the verge of tears, though she hid it well. Draco asked her to go purchase the stack of books in his arms, handing them to her gently. She disappeared.

"Listen, let's put the thestral dung behind us," he said quickly, crouching beside me. "My father killed your mother. It's not fair, but it happened. I just need you to know that Mother and I had nothing to do with it."

I looked up into Draco's stormy eyes, knowing of course that he was telling the truth. And yet...

I slapped him hard across the face. The boy reeled back, stunned.

"There. Now I feel better. Care for some ice cream?" I stood, scooping up my books.

As the shock disappeared from his face, Draco gave an amused chuckle. "Yeah, but not with you." I laughed. "Mother and I have some errands to run."

"Right then, I'll see you around."

"See you, Sam."

And the boy and his mother vanished through the front door. After purchasing my books, I did much the same. But wherever the Malfoys had gone, I didn't know. So instead, I made my last few stops to pick up fresh potions ingredients, parchment and quills, and a polishing kit for my broomstick.

I spotted Harry Potter and his friends hanging out at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and I had to force myself not to call out to him. I sighed, realising fully in that moment that things would never be the same after this summer. Or even now.

Stopping for ice cream on my way out, I stepped into the public fireplace and traveled back to the dungeons of Hogwarts. Dumping my bags onto the sofa, I called out.

"Severus?" No response. "I brought you ice cream." Still no response. "Mimi?"

"Yes, mistress," Mimi said as she apparated at my side.

"Where's Severus?"

"Master Severus received a fire call from someone named Wormtail and he left."

"Right," I said with a frown. Must be Death Eater business. "Thanks, Mimi. Do you and Vinny want some ice cream, then?"

Mimi's eyes widened. "You would give some to us?"

"Sure. Severus is just going to have to miss out," I said with a grin, handing her the extra cone.

"Thank you, mistress!" Mimi cried, hurrying off and calling out Vinny's name. I chuckled.

Once I had packed my new books and things into my trunk, I realised something I hadn't yet thought about. If I was already at Hogwarts, I wouldn't be taking the Hogwarts Express at the end of the summer. Surely someone would notice that and ask questions.

I frowned, thinking hard for a decent excuse. But none came. I fiddled with the wedding band on my finger, frustrated by my lack of ideas. Surely I had learned to lie better than this.

And what about the actual school year? Would I be allowed back into Ravenclaw Tower as a married woman? I doubted it. How was I going to convince my fellow sixth years that everything was fine if I wasn't even sleeping in the same four poster as I had the past two years?

With a sigh, I flopped back into the sofa cushions, feeling exhausted suddenly. I pulled my travel cloak off my shoulders and around me, closing my eyes. Surely just a few minutes of napping would take care of the exhaustion...

* * *

Some time later I awoke with a tremendous yawn. As my eyelids fluttered open, I spotted Severus seated in a nearby chair staring blankly into the fire.

"Severus?" I muttered sleepily, raising my head. He looked as though he had been forced to swallow something nasty. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer straight away, just kept staring into the fireplace. I sat up, unsure how to proceed.

"Uh, Severus?" I said again. He didn't move. "Talk to me."

"It's none of your concern," he said quietly but firmly, still not moving.

"Like hell it isn't," I shot back, earning a startled glance from the man. "I didn't stick this wedding band on my finger so we could ignore each other, and I'm certainly not learning all this Dark crap for my own benefit. So tell me what's going on."

Abashed, Severus unhunched himself and looked me up and down, sizing me up. With a jolt, I realised he was attempting once again to penetrate my thoughts...unsuccessfully. I gave a celebratory smile, receiving a small smirk in return.

The smirk faded in favour of a sigh as Severus sat back into the chair. "You're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the rest." He fixed me with a professor's stare, and I readied myself for the new lecture.

"The Dark Lord has given Draco Malfoy a task that he must not complete. It is dangerous, practically impossible, and in the end it is I who must carry it out."

"Okay," I said slowly. "What's the task."

"First, Draco must find a way to let the other Death Eaters into the castle. That, he must do on his own. But his true test of strength is..." Severus inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Draco must murder Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" I shouted, shocked beyond shock. "Why?"

"That I don't know."

I fell silent for a long moment until Severus' words finally sank in. "You can't kill Dumbledore!" I cried.

"I must," he said, returning his gaze to the fireplace. "I've promised him."

"Well screw the Dark Lord and his promises! You can't-"

"Not the Dark Lord," Severus snapped. "Dumbledore."

"I don't-what?" I stopped, startled. "You promised _Dumbledore _you'd kill him?"

"Yes."

"So Dumbledore knows?"

"Of course he knows," Severus said, sounding exhasperated as he pinched the bridge of his hooked nose.

"But-"

"No buts, Samantha. This is my task. I must carry it out."

"But you don't want to!" I fought, emotions rising in me that I could never have anticipated. This was unfair to Severus, and it was making me angry.

"Of course I don't want to!" Severus nearly shouted. "You think I want any of this? That I wanted to wind up the puppet of two of the most powerful wizards of our time?"

I leaned back, stunned by his outburst. We sat for a moment in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

"How did you end up like this?" I asked quietly, afraid that if I went too far the man might hex me.

Severus fixed me with a stare, one so powerful and filled with emotion that my breath caught. I had never seen his gaze so vulnerable before. I waited, breathless.

Finally, he spoke. "You look just like her."

I frowned. "Like whom?"

Severus' gaze fell to the floor. "Let's just say strange things happen when you fall in love."

With my best imitation of a statue, I took in Severus' words. I blinked repeatedly, my brain struggling to compute this new information. Professor Snape had fallen in love and it resulted in this hell hole of a life?

"How...how does that work?" I asked, my tongue seeming to have a difficult time forming words.

"Falling in love?" Severus asked. "It doesn't."

"No, I mean, how does that lead to where we are now?"

Severus sighed. "You do realise none of this can ever reach another person's ears."

I nodded. "Of course."

Severus stared hard at me. "I mean it. This is as private as the poems you write in your diary."

"Okay, I get-what?" My jaw dropped. "How do you know what I write in my diary?"

Severus waved his left hand in front of my face, wedding band glinting in the firelight. "Hello, I'm your husband. We share the most profound bond in existence."

"So that means you can read what I write in a journal that ought to be illegible to anyone but me?" I asked with a gulp.

"Yes."

With the most violent of blushes, I dropped my head into my hands. "Merlin's arse." The diary was just sitting on the nightstand, right under Severus' nose. Of course he had taken a peak. Who wouldn't?

"All right, cone of silence you sneaky little Slytherin," I managed to say without sounding as mortified as I felt.

Severus smirked, then his face went blank again. "Lily Evans."

With a thundering crash of brainwaves, everything fell into place: why Severus wanted to protect Harry, why he had become a double agent, why he was doing everything Dumbledore told him to. "_Oh_," I gasped. Then: "Wait, I look like Harry's mum?"

"Strikingly so," Severus said, averting his gaze.

"Oh," I said again, fighting a renewed blush. "Does that bother you?"

Snape rose to his feet, busying himself with stoking the fire. "Consistently."

"Oh." Then: "So _that's _why you looked at me like I was a ghost when we first met!"

"Indeed." His back was still turned.

I bit my lip, willing my brain to come up with something to say, but nothing seemed suitable. What do you say to a man who's married the look-alike of his true love? "Sorry."

The stoking paused. "Sorry for what?"

"I don't know." I frowned. "Everything."

Severus turned, abandoning the fire. Our eyes met, and suddenly I could read every little thing in his expression: the pain he felt from losing Lily, the struggles he faced with being a double agent, and worst of all, seeing Lily's son with those piercing green eyes every single day, reminding him of all he had lost. Of all Harry's father had then gained. And me, the distantly related cousin of Lily Evans with a matching body. Just one more thing to add to the list of this man's reasons for having a broken heart.

Before I could reconsider what I was doing, I leapt up from the sofa and hugged Severus hard. I gripped him tight, wishing wildly that I could mend the hurt he was feeling, and knowing nothing I could ever do would make even the slightest difference.

I pulled away as suddenly as I had embraced him, blush still painting my cheeks as I turned away and busied myself with cleaning up the mess I'd made upon my return from Diagon Alley. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the evening, tucking ourselves silently into bed, and letting our own living nightmares carry us to dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Good Times Bad Times

"Samantha, it's nearly eleven," Severus called. "What are you doing in there? You have nothing to pack!" He poked his head around the corner to find me perched on the bathroom sink, head in my hands. "Samantha?"

I sucked in a breath. "Right, sorry."

Severus dropped a hand onto my shoulder. "We've discussed this. You spent the summer travelling and now the Ministry has taken you under its wing under the condition that you spend your non-school hours at its potions laboratory. That'll be why you don't sleep in Ravenclaw Tower anymore. They'll think you Floo back and forth between Hogwarts and the Ministry. And to explain why you and I are so acquainted is that you are acting lesion between the Ministry's Lab and Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. It'll be our job to keep the hospital stores stocked and ready for Madame Pomfrey."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Severus released my shoulder. "Well," he said, straightening my robes so the Ravenclaw crest showed. "As for the rest, you'll have to play it by ear."

With a nod, I hopped down from the sink. "Yes, sir."

"What did I say about calling me sir?"

"If I'm going to be seeing you in Defence class, I may as well get used to calling you that again."

"True. Now hurry up and get to the fireplace. The train will be leaving soon, and you don't want the other students getting suspicious about you not being on it."

I slipped my rucksack onto my back and made my way to the mantel. "Here goes nothing." With a shout and a step, I whirled away to London.

"Sam!" came a cry as I stepped out onto Platform 9¾.

"Terence! Wow, look at you all of age and adult-like!" I greeted my Slytherin friend. Appropriate, that he should be the first to bump into me, I though as I hugged him. "Damn, you got tall."

"Yeah, I guess that whole puberty thing finally figured itself out. Hey, how were your OWL results?"

I chuckled, walking with him to a nearby carriage as the train whistle blew. "Well enough. I'm still on track, if that's what you mean."

"So which NEWT courses are you taking?"

I pushed past the younger students in my efforts to keep up with Terence as we searched for a compartment. "Well, Potions and Herbology."

"Duh."

"Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Charms."

"Hey, Evans," came a shout as we passed a compartment. With a frown, I retraced my steps.

I did my best to conceal my surprise, with was much less difficult after all the crap I'd gotten from Severus about being too easy to read. "Yeah, Malfoy?"

Draco looked past me to spot Terence standing at my shoulder. He considered, then beckoned. "Join us."

Terence stiffened next to me, but I ignored it. "Sure." And I walked into the Slytherin compartment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini," Draco said, gesturing. "This is Evans and...you know Higgs."

"Hello," I said, finding it odd to be formally introduced to people I had seen in passing many times over the years.

"So," Draco continued. "How was your summer?"

I leaned back against the seat, attempting to look as comfortable as possible. "Same old," I said with a huff. "Saw the world and came back again. You? How's the family?"

Draco's eyes flashed, but I was certain I was the only one who noticed. "Mother and I have issues to attend to, but nothing we can't handle."

I wanted to smirk, truly I did, what with Draco's father being in Azkaban for, among other things, murdering my mother. The Malfoy family wasn't doing well, but we had to put our differences behind us if we were going to make it through these rough times ahead. "Glad to hear it."

And somehow the conversation carried out quite civilly for the duration of the train ride. Sometime after the train had found the English countryside, Pansy Parkinson appeared with Anthony Goldstein at her shoulder.

"Draco," she whined as she opened the door. "You weren't at the prefects meeting."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," I said with a wince, eyeing Anthony. "Did I miss anything?"

Draco just shrugged, patting the seat next to him, at which Pansy quit frowning and joined him.

"Not really. The new prefects are all morons," Anthony told me, but his eyes were roaming the compartment in order to view my company. "Um, I'll see you later, shall I?"

"Sure. See you, Anthony." And the compartment door slid closed without further ado.

"Do you think with Umbridge gone that the Four Houses will get back together?" Terence asked me quietly.

"It'd better. I don't see why not. Besides, if we don't perform that new song you wrote, the world will be a less awesome place."

Terence laughed.

"Are we going to get a sneak preview?" Zabini asked.

Terence and I looked at each other. "We don't have any instruments."

"We could do it a cappella," Terence suggested, though his gaze suggested that he was surprised that the Slytherins were interested.

"All right," I agreed.

And as we sang, I, too, was surprised by the group's attentiveness. I nearly lost track of who I was with.

That is, until a somewhat large man ducked into our carriage without warning.

"Ah, there you are Miss Evans! Your Ravenclaw friends didn't seem to know where you were! Luckily Mister Goldstein pointed me in the right direction."

"Uh, sir?" I asked, confused.

He held out his hand. "Horace Slughorn," he said graciously. "Your mother was one of my absolute favourite students, I'll have you know. A fine example of a Slytherin. Though I see you've been sorted into your father's house instead of hers."

I winced as I heard several of the Slytherins gasp at the new information. "I quite like Ravenclaw," I said softly.

Slughorn chuckled. "Of course you do! Though if you have any of your mother in you, then you'll have a fire none of your housemates have, you can be sure of that."

I couldn't disagree, so I just shook the man's hand instead. "Samantha Evans. Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Would you care to join me in my carriage for a spot of tea? I'd be most delighted. And Mister Zabini! It's good to see you again. You're already seated next to Miss Evans; would you join us and escort her to C carriage? I have one or two other students to find."

"Uh, sure." I stood, as did Blaise Zabini.

"Excellent! See you in just a mo'!" And the professor wandered off.

"Um, see you all later, then," Zabini said, and we left, though not before I shot Terence an apologetic look.

"So," I said as I closed the door behind us. "Any idea what this is about, Zabini?"

"Blaise, please. If Draco's all right with you, then we might as well be on a first name basis, Samantha."

"Then call me Sam."

"Sam. No, I don't know why he picked us out of the rest. I mean, Malfoy carries a much stronger impression than Zabini in the wizarding world. What was your mother's name?"

"Greyson. We're an off-shoot of the Price family, I believe."

"Still, not as much of a splash as other names."

"Definitely not."

Blaise looked sideways at me. "I didn't know you had a pureblood Slytherin background."

I sucked in a breath. "On my mom's side, yeah." We reached the carriage, the sight of which pushed me to change the subject. "Doesn't explain why he's choosing students from all the Houses."

In fact, inside the carriage were students from Gryffindor as well: Ginny Weasley and Cormac McLaggen, to be precise. That is, until Slughorn showed up with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom in tow.

"Sam!" Harry exclaimed, leaping forward to embrace me.

"Hiya, Harry!" I said with as much happiness as I could muster while my gut twisted horribly. I broke the hug early.

"Ah, you know Miss Evans already then, do you Harry?" Slughorn asked.

Harry smiled. "We're distant cousins."

Blaise shifted at the news, throwing a raised eyebrow at me.

I forced a smile. "That's right."

"Well, does everyone else know each other? Here, allow me to make introductions."

Slughorn proceeded to announce everyone present, as well as discuss interesting facts about their background. I was surprised to hear that Blaise's mother was known rather well in the wizarding world as being one of the most beautiful witches in history. I glanced at him, noting a distinct physical attractiveness to his face.

"And Samantha, my sincerest condolences on the loss of your mother. She was a great witch, and the wizarding world is a lesser place without her," he said with wide eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you, sir."

"Your mother was not only an extremely talented potioneer, but also excellent at protecting secrets. She was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, and one of the highest in rank if I recall!"

"She was, sir."

And it went on and on and on...each student was grilled about some small aspect of their family until we were sick and tired of it all. When Slughorn finally let us depart, Blaise had slumped back against the seat as though he were trying to disappear into it.

"Don't be a stranger!" the professor called after us as we hurried away.

"Sam, wait up!" Harry called. I stopped, and so did Blaise. Harry frowned at the Slytherin. "You...you aren't sitting with him, are you?"

I bit back a sigh. "Oh, you know, Terence and I were going over some sheet music. We're hoping to get the Four Houses back together," I made up quickly.

Harry seemed mollified. "Oh, ok, well I'll catch up with you later then. I hope they allow the band this year!"

"Thanks, Harry. See you."

I followed Blaise back toward the Slytherin compartment, glancing back only to find that Harry must have disappeared into a compartment himself.

"I'm glad that's over," Blaise said with a sneer.

"Tea, or being around a Gryffindor?" I said with a laugh.

"Both." He pulled open the compartment door. "After you."

"You're back," Draco said as we ducked inside. "What was that about?"

"It was dumb," I said honestly, flopping into my seat beside Terence as Blaise struggled to shut the door.

"What's wrong with this thing?" he growled. The door shot open despite his efforts, sending Blaise into the seats atop Goyle. I laughed merrily at the sight, watching the two of them struggle to regain any sort of dignity.

"What did Slughorn want?" Draco insisted.

"Just trying to get close to well-connected people," said Blaise. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else had he invited?" Draco pressed. Blaise rattled off the list, which only served to anger Draco more. "I suppose it doesn't matter," he said finally. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year anyway."

"What do you mean?" Pansy cried.

"Oh, you know," Draco started, catching my gaze briefly as his tone reminded me of the lie I had told Harry just minutes earlier. "I might have-er-moved onto bigger and better things."

Pansy glanced at me suspiciously. "Do you mean-Him?" Clearly she wasn't sure how openly to speak with a Ravenclaw present.

But Malfoy just shrugged, but didn't elaborate much beyond that. Soon enough, everyone was pulling on school robes, Malfoy's words forgotten.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, I ducked out into the corridor with the group of Slytherins. Draco shooed us ahead, so we took one of the carriages without him as it snaked its way up to the castle.

"I'll see you later," Terence said as we entered the Great Hall. He and the others moved for the Slytherin table as I veered off from them.

Spotting Stewart Ackerly, I snuck up behind him and hugged him tight before seating myself at the Ravenclaw table.

"Sam! he squeaked. "I've been looking for you!"

"Geez, everyone's just growing up around here. You look fantastic, Stewart!"

The third-year Ravenclaw boy blushed beside me. "Have you seen Luna?"

"Nope," I said, glancing around. "Oh wait, there she is."

Luna Lovegood traipsed into the hall with a group of Gryffindors, among which Harry Potter was absent. I frowned, glancing around to see if any other students were missing. Ron and Hermione were there-waving at me, which I half-heartedly responded to-and to my dismay, Draco strode in behind them looking particularly smug. The fact that he was one of the last students to be seated could in no way be interpreted as a good thing.

"Hello, Sam!" came Luna's voice as she parted ways with the Gryffindors and seated herself across from Stewart and me. "Hello, Stewart."

"Hiya, Luna," we said, only to be silenced as the headmaster rose to his feet to greet the students.

When the new staff was introduced, I spotted Professor Slughorn, the new Potions Master who had instructed my parents when they had been at Hogwarts. He seemed quite cheerful for a Slytherin as he waved merrily to the students.

When Professor Snape was announced to be the new Defence teacher, I clapped soundly despite the other students' hesitancy. Severus caught my eye, twitching an eyebrow in his efforts not to roll his eyes. I smirked.

Harry Potter didn't arrive until after the food had appeared, and naturally he was covered in blood.

_Damn_, I thought. I squelched my desire to check up on him and turned away from the Gryffindor table. I could almost feel Severus' eyes on me as I focused on my dinner, and frowned at myself for him for feeling so concerned. I couldn't let my feelings get in my way.

At the end of dinner, Anthony and I, along with the two new Ravenclaw prefects, guided the first years to Ravenclaw Tower. Anthony moved ahead while I ushered the slower students from the rear.

Stewart tagged along, but Luna rejoined the Gryffindors as they waited at their table for the first years to depart.

"So have you heard about Dumbledore's Army? I'm thinking of joining this year."

"Dumbledore has an army?" I asked with a frown.

Stewart chuckled. "No, the secret group Harry set up last year to combat Umbridge's awful teaching. I heard he's going to keep it going."

"Not much of a secret now, is it?"

"Well, not anymore. Now it'll be a Defence club, probably. Do you think you'll join?"

I bit my lip, waving the last of the first years up to the tower. "I don't know. I'm going to be pretty busy with NEWTS and everything."

"Oh come on, Harry's a sixth year, too, and he's running it!"

"Yeah, but I've got some other things going on this year."

"Like what?" Stewart moved to join the herd of older students climbing the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"I can't. I have this, um, this deal with the ministry since I'm an underage orphan. It's a long story, but I have work to do."

"Well that was vague and creepy," Stewart said with a laugh. "But I hear you. There aren't many students at that age who are old enough to work but not enough to live on their own. Sorry you have to jump through all those government hoops."

"Me too," I said, relieved that Stewart was buying the lie. "I'll see you later."

"Good night, Sam. Oh, and congrats on making Quidditch Captain!"

I grinned, having forgotten. "Thanks."

I broke away from the Ravenclaws and made my way toward the dungeons. I took a hidden route Severus had shown me, sneaking into our chambers without going past the Slytherin Common Room entrance. When I got inside, I collapsed against the back of the entry painting, breathing as though I had just run a mile.

I was so limp that I barely broke my fall as the painting swung open again, Severus ducking inside. I looked up from the floor.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"How was your day, dear?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Severus scoffed. "At least I'm still upright."

"Yeah, you've got me there."

"Tea? I assume you'd like some crack in yours?"

"Yes, please."

"Did your friends get suspicious?" he called as he left for the kitchen.

"Nope. Do you think the band will be allowed to perform this year?"

"I don't see why not. I'll ask Albus."

"Thanks."

Severus brought the tea to the table by the fire. "Will you be taking yours on the floor?"

I chuckled. "I'm coming." I rolled up and shuffled on over, sitting across from him. "Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Is there any chance we'll make it through this without going mad?"

"Probably not."

"Thought so."

* * *

The following morning, Severus and I exited our quarters together with the decision that, should anyone ask, the Floo network fireplace I had been assigned was located in the dungeons. This way I wouldn't need to sneak around the castle.

Professor Flitwick was already making his rounds, students eagerly awaiting their class schedules as they downed their breakfasts.

"Ah, Miss Evans," Flitwick said happily as he came around to me.

"Hello Professor! It's good to see you."

"And you! Say, do you think you and the others would be interested in getting the band back together?"

"YES!" I shouted, attracting several glances. From the Gryffindor table, the closest to the Ravenclaw one, Seamus Finnegan looked over, at which I mimed playing my guitar, then flashed a thumbs up. He punched the air victoriously, then hurried over to the Hufflepuff table to pass on the news to Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Flitwick chuckled. "Excellent! All right, let's see what NEWTs you have in store. Potions, of course. Herbology, Ancient Runes, Divination, Astronomy, and Charms should do it. Sound good to you?"

"Perfect. Thanks, professor."

"Oh, and there's a growing list of students interested in trying out for the Quidditch team. I'll give you the list soon, all right?"

"Sounds good. See you in class!" And the professor moved on. I gathered up my bag and headed off to Ancient Runes...where I was assigned a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and a load of reading due Wednesday.

I sighed, resigning myself to a heavy academic load for my NEWT years as I trudged off to Defence class.

The room was lit by candles, the windows covered with heavy curtains. Cosier, in my opinion. I dropped into a seat at an empty table. When Severus walked in, however, I regretted my decision to sit alone as I had nothing to block my view of the man as he lectured. Thankfully, the Slytherins took care of this by seating themselves around me just before the bell rang.

Pansy leapt at Draco as we were ordered to divide into pairs and practice nonverbal spells, but he shook her off and signalled for Blaise to work with her. He made his way over to me instead.

"I have a feeling we're going to need to get used to working together this year," he said quietly.

"You know nonverbal spellcasting, then?" I whispered back.

Draco nodded. "But we can fake it for now."

"Good idea."

So Draco and I pretended to struggle along with the other students, essentially just standing there and waving our wands pointlessly.

A loud bang interrupted us sometime later, however, to which Draco and I crouched automatically and glanced around for the source. On the other side of the classroom, Severus was pulling himself off the floor.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Yes, _sir_," the professor hissed.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

My eyes widened at Harry's words. 'Crap,' I thought to myself, fighting a wince as Harry was awarded detention.

"Perhaps a more competent student can deflect a jinx nonverbally," Severus said with a scowl. He turned on his heel, marching over to where the Slytherins were gathered. "Evans?"

Severus flicked his wand, and I deflected the spell immediately. He then turned his wand on Draco, who did the same.

"For listening to directions, ten points to both Slytherin and Ravenclaw," said Severus before ending the session. "And remain after class," he whispered as the students moved to leave.

When the room was empty, Draco and I crossed over to the front desk. "Well that was fun," I said sarcastically.

Severus ignored this. "The three of us will be taking on additional time outside of classes to work on more advanced defensive magic. Once a week in this classroom. Understood?" Draco and I nodded. "You'll need a cover-up."

"Sir?" said Draco.

The man seemed to sigh without sighing, pausing as though his next words were not ones he wished to say.

"The two of you will...pose as a couple."

"What?" Draco and I snapped simultaneously.

"You heard me. The two of you will be spending a great deal of time together. The only explanation that will be feasible to your friends and peers is that you are seeing each other."

"Can't we-?" I started, but Severus seemed to read my mind.

"This requires something stronger than friendship. You need a reason to be around each other that will squelch any doubts your friends may have as to the authenticity of your connection. They cannot suspect that you have any other motives toward each other."

Draco swallowed. "But, sir...you're-I mean, that is to say..." Draco straightened. "Sam's married, sir."

Severus glanced away while I stiffened and blushed to hear such blunt words.

"I know it's a secret, and I've sworn to take it to my grave, but-"

"We'll come back to that in a moment," Severus interrupted. "Right now, you must do as I tell you. If the other Death Eaters are to truly believe that Sam is now on our side, they must have a reason they can hold onto. Our marriage is a secret even to them. It is more believable that Sam is dating a Death Eater her own age than married to me. Our marriage was for her physical protection, to keep her safe from any immediate threats due to her family heritage, but this relationship is for her practical protection. Now that anyone can find her, they must not wish to."

I hung my head. Nothing in my life was what it seemed anymore. I wasn't even sure what Severus had just said made sense, but it didn't matter. Draco was nodding slowly, and there was nothing I could do to change anything.

"Very well. Do what you must to keep up appearances. But first, we must seal all this with the Unbreakable Vow. None of this can leave this room."

I gasped slightly, but quickly caught myself as Severus rounded the desk without further ado, wand extended.

"I've never participated in an Unbreakable Vow before," Draco confessed.

"Nor have I," I added.

Severus, not looking even remotely surprised, reached out and clasped mine and Draco's right hands together around the wrists before laying his wand on our joined hands.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, keep secret the marriage of myself and Samantha Evans?"

Draco stared hard at our hands. "Yes, I will."

A tendril of light magic began to wrap around our hands, leaving trails of warmth in its wake.

"Will you, Samantha Evans, keep secret the true nature of Draco Malfoy's ranks among the Death Eaters?"

"I will," I said, watching the light magic grow and reminded forcefully of my wedding over the summer.

"And will both of you work hard to accomplish the necessary tasks I will set out for you and act out the facade of a relationship for the benefit of the general public?"

"I will," we said together, the light flaring before subsiding and vanishing. Draco and I broke our grasp.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

In the empty corridor, Draco turned to me. "I don't like this."

Despite my nervousness, I clasped his shoulder. Then, thinking better of it, dropped my hand to his. Better to get used to simple touches now than when people might be watching.

"We'll get through this," I assured him, though I was having trouble believing my own words.

Draco sighed, frowning, then squeezed my hand before dropping it. "I'll see you in Potions."

I nodded, and he took off at a brisk pace down the corridor. The classroom door opened shakily and Severus stepped out to join me.

"Is he all right?" he asked.

"Are any of us?"

The boy seemed all right enough when we arrived for Potions class after lunch. There were three other Ravenclaws in the class, all whom had seated themselves together automatically. Anthony waved me over, and I joined them, finding myself back-to-back with the Slytherin table and, who else but Draco Malfoy.

Professor Slughorn made a big show of greeting those who had been in his train compartment for tea. The other Ravenclaws raised eyebrows at me, but said nothing, and soon enough were engrossed in Slughorn's lecture on the various potions scattered around the tables.

The one on our table was Polyjuice Potion, which I had never before seen. To be honest, it looked entirely repulsive.

"Mind if I move this?" I asked my peers as we were assigned the creation of a Draught of Living Death. None of them answered, so I shrugged and flicked my wand so it hovered to a new table. The scent left with it, thankfully.

I wasn't entirely interested in the prize, a vile of liquid luck; I was married to a potions master, for Merlin's sake. But I worked diligently nonetheless, fully expecting Hermione Granger or someone to take the prize.

Allowing myself to fall into the rhythm of potionmaking, my mother's voice whispered in the back of my thoughts, offering more efficient ways of working. The sopophorous bean responded better to being crushed by a silver dagger rather than cut, and I did so automatically.

Though it served to irritate my fellow Ravenclaws that my potion appeared better than theirs, it wasn't quite up to par. Rather than a pale pink, it appeared a transparent lavender at best when Slughorn called for time.

I frowned, glancing between my book and the potion as Slughorn wandered past. I would have to do some research on this, that was for sure.

When Professor Slughorn declared Harry Potter the winner, however, I couldn't suppress a look of surprise. Harry wasn't exactly the brightest potions student after all; the last time I'd seen him brew, he had nearly doused the entire classroom in an orange oozing concoction.

Nevertheless, a glance into his cauldron proved that he had done a spectacular job, and he received the vile. Better him than anyone else, I figured. I really needed Harry at his best if I was going to make it through the next few years.

Yes, Harry was going to need all the luck he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Back in Black

The Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts proved to be less of an embarrassment than the school was expecting. After the House's performance at last year's Quidditch Cup and throughout the season, more of the secretly-sporty Ravenclaws were stepping forward to offer up their talent.

Problem was, I had never been to a Quidditch tryout before, let alone run one, so my new deception skills were put to the test as I called for the group's attention.

"All right, listen up!" I called, the Ravenclaws falling silent. "Just a few ground rules before we begin. First," I eyed a few students standing in the back, "this tryout is for Ravenclaws only."

A couple of young Slytherins snickered before leaving. "Just thought Ravenclaw could use all the help it could get!"

When they were gone, I continued. "Second, a spot on a previous year's team does not guarantee you a position this year. I'm not here to play favourites, I'm here to find a Quidditch Cup-worthy team."

I saw Stewart straighten, looking more attentive than before, clearly determined to prove his skill.

"We'll do Chaser tryouts first. Anyone not looking to be a Chaser, please step aside."

I sent the wannabe Chasers in a loop around the pitch, hovering in the middle of the field on my broom to watch. The stragglers either fell behind or fell off their brooms, leaving only eight Ravenclaws who were flight-worthy. Including Stewart.

Biting down my uncertainty, I tossed them a practice Quaffle, broke them up into teams and had them attempt to score against each other without a Keeper. Three of the eight couldn't catch, let alone aim a throw. But to my delight, three of the remaining five were quite skilled, and included Stewart Ackerly.

He beamed as I called his name. He and the new Chasers, James Borne and Rajesh Patel, high-fived each other as they hit the ground.

"Beaters next!" I called as I ushered the rejected players off the pitch. "Grab a bat and start flying."

To my surprise, all six potential Beaters made it around the pitch, no problem. Releasing the practice Bludger, however, served to weed out the true talent.

I dove to catch one Ravenclaw who immediately got knocked off his broom. Stewart took off to retrieve the boy's broomstick, arriving back just in time for the boy to break down into tears and run off the pitch.

"Awkward," Stewart observed. I agreed.

When the Beaters were finished, I was pleased to announce the newest additions to the team: Claire Novak and Cecilia Tate. They had been absolute menaces on the playing field, and I was happy to have girl Beaters who would definitely take the other teams by surprise.

"Keepers up!" I called. "Take a lap!" Only three survived the task. I sent the new Chasers to throw penalty shots, and was thrilled when one girl, Felicia Vance, not only saved all five, but did so with such style that one save soared all the way to the other side of the pitch and through one of the goal posts.

"Excellent! Welcome to the team, ladies and gentlemen. You all flew brilliantly. Like I said, my name's Sam Evans, and I'll be your captain. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I want us all to be at our peak so we can aim for the cup this season. I'll send you all a practice schedule when it's ready."

The new team whooped, then headed off the pitch together. I gave Stewart a side-hug.

"Welcome back to the team," I told him.

"You were awesome yourself," he said. "I didn't know you could coach like that."

I chuckled quietly. "Nor did I."

Inside the castle, the team made to clamber up to Ravenclaw Tower, but a voice called my name.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Stewart growled at the newcomer.

"Relax, Stewart. I'll catch you later, all right?" I said, clasping his shoulder reassuringly.

Stewart stared at me funny as he turned for the marble staircase. When he disappeared from view, I turned to Draco.

"Yes?"

Draco avoided eye contact as he spoke. "Hogsmeade trip next week."

"That's a fact," I said with a frown. Then, "Oh."

"Thought it'd be a good way to-"

"Right, I got it."

"So?"

"So?"

Draco sighed. "Will you go with me?"

I blinked. "Yeah, of course. That'd be...good."

"Good."

"Good."

Draco turned on his heel and marched unsteadily away while I stood there, still blinking.

"What have you done with your life, Evans," I whispered to myself.

* * *

I was still asking myself this question when the day of Hogsmeade rolled around. I plucked my Ravenclaw scarf from my trunk and pulled my traveling cloak tight about my shoulders.

"I'm off to Hogsmeade," I told Severus as I made for the portrait hole.

"Enjoy your date."

I sighed. "You know it," I said sarcastically.

Draco was waiting in the entrance hall for me, black travelling cloak and Slytherin scarf contrasting my own as he wordlessly offered his arm.

Halfway to Hogsmeade, he spoke. "How were your Quidditch tryouts?"

I almost laughed at the mundanity of the subject. "Pretty solid. I think we have a great team in the making. You?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be investing much in Quidditch this term, but it looks like a good team. A lot of same faces, to be honest."

Draco fell silent for a long moment, then, just as we reached Hogsmeade, he stopped his stride.

"Severus told me I can trust you," he said without preamble.

"Uh, ok?"

"I mean, implicitly. Is that true?"

I relaxed into a smile. "Of course, Draco."

The tension in Draco's shoulders dissipated slowly. "I don't really have anyone to talk to in all of this. Not really."

I turned to face him fully, the realisation dawning that Severus was right: Draco would be the closest thing I'd have to a friend in this. As Severus was my confidant, I was Draco's.

"Then talk to me."

And he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks."

I smiled and took his hand. "Let's go. I'm itching for a Butterbeer."

We found seats in a back corner of the Three Broomsticks, Butterbeers in hand, watching the snow fall in the distant window.

"Higgs told me that the band's getting back together," Draco said, sipping on his drink.

"Yeah. I think we're going to do a Yule concert. Do a few old songs, scrub up some new ones. Should be fun."

"Slytherin House usually does its own new year's party in our common room. Since...since you're basically an honorary Slytherin, I bet I could convince the others to have you and Terence do a little performance."

"In the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Sure."

"Wow. That'd be neat. I've heard rumours that the Slytherin parties are spectacular."

Draco smirked. "Only the best for Slytherin House."

"Miss Evans!" came a jolly voice, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had a sign on my forehead attracting Slytherins.

"Professor Slughorn," I greeted.

"I've been informed you're the person to talk to about a certain Hogwarts band?"

Draco chuckled, then ducked out of the booth. "Loo," he whispered in my ear, then surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed a bit, but regained my equilibrium as Slughorn resumed the conversation.

"You see, I'm having a bit of a party at Christmas with a select student or two, and I'd love to have some live music. Besides, you're invited already! I'd be happy to pay the four of you if you'd set aside Christmas eve for me."

"Sure!" I said immediately. "I'm sure we'd all be delighted." Two gigs achieved in one day? Things were definitely starting to look up.

"Excellent! Superb. Well, I'll see you in class. I have a few more students to meet with," Slughorn said, raising his glass to me before departing and aiming for a table where I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione deep in conversation.

I drank deeply from my Butterbeer, pleased at the good fortune. And to my surprise, Terence appeared next.

"Terence! You won't believe the news I have for us. The band's been invited to play at Slughorn's Christmas party!"

"Brilliant! Actually, I was just coming over to see if you were available for an impromptu rehearsal. Seamus and Justin and I are sitting over there and thought it'd be a good idea."

"Oh, sure! Just-"

Draco reappeared, sliding into the booth again and wrapping an arm over my shoulders. I suppressed a wince at the timing.

"Oh," Terence said, blinking rapidly. "I...I didn't realise you were...on a date. Sorry. Uh-"

"No, it's fine," I assured him, wishing I could communicate with Draco telepathically. "I'm sure I could spare some time for a rehearsal. Besides, Draco was just telling me that he'd like you and I to play at the Slytherin new year's party."

"Ah, yes," Drago said with a smug smirk, clearly noting Terence's discomfort with his proximity to me. "What do you think?"

"Um, sure," Terence said. "That sounds fine."

"Great."

Terence shifted. "Well, Justin, Seamus, and I are headed back to the castle. Will we see you there?"

I glanced sideways at Draco. "Uh..."

Draco smirked. "Go on. I'll catch up with you later. I wanted to head over to Honeydukes right about now anyway. I could use something...sweet."

He leaned in, and I felt my eyes widen before they closed, Draco's lips meeting mine in a firm, obvious kiss.

"Right. See you." And I slid out from the booth and followed Terence out into the snow where Seamus and Justin were waiting.

"Excellent! Let's go," Seamus said, immediately turning for the castle. The rest of us struggled to keep up with his pace. Behind us, I spotted Draco across the way, making for the nearby sweet shop.

"I didn't know you and Draco were...seeing each other," Terence whispered.

I wanted to sigh, but I didn't. "It's not really common knowledge yet."

"Right."

The rest of the walk occurred in silence. And when everyone had fetched their instruments, we locked ourselves in the room at the back of the Great Hall and began to practice.

The old songs fell together quickly enough, but the new ones were harder to fix up. Seamus complained that he wanted a drum solo, goofing off whenever we tried to get through a song that didn't have much drum in it.

With a roll of his eyes, Terence swapped out the piece for one with heavy drum and we started again.

A knock at the door stopped the song short, however. Justin unlocked the door with a wave of his wand, revealing Professor McGonnagal looking stern as ever.

"Miss Evans. A word?"

"Of course," I said, un-looping my guitar from my shoulder. "Just a second, guys."

Outside the door, the head of Gryffindor House pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking.

"It is my understanding that you were in Hogsmeade today with Mister Malfoy."

I frowned. "Yes, ma'am."

"I've received an accusation that Mister Malfoy assaulted another student with a cursed necklace." My eyes widened. "Is there any truth to this, to the best of your knowledge?"

"No, ma'am. I don't believe Draco had a necklace with him on our d-I mean, at Hogsmeade. I was with him the whole time."

"How about in the Three Broomsticks? Did you by chance see Katie Bell while you were there?"

I searched my memory. "I may have seen her."

"And did Mister Malfoy interact with her at any time?"

"No ma'am, that I would have remembered. When I left, he went off to Honeydukes."

McGonnagal sighed. "Very well. Thank you for your time, Miss Evans."

"Any time, professor."

"Oooh, Evans is in trouble!" Seamus cooed as I returned to rehearsal.

"Ha. Ha."

"What did she want?" Justin asked, thumbing through an old Muggle tune on his bass by the sound of it.

"Apparently I was at the Three Broomsticks at the same time a student got cursed and she wanted to know if I had seen anything," I said mildly.

"Ooh, who got cursed?" Seamus asked.

"Dunno. Didn't ask."

But everyone knew by the next day that Katie Bell had been cursed, so it hardly mattered. Life went on, a strange balance of class, homework, Quidditch, band practice, and married life.

Which wasn't exactly average. I spent very little time with the man due to my schedule, and the time I did spend usually consisted of either sleeping or duelling along with Draco Malfoy.

If NEWT-level defensive magic was supposed to be hard, it had nothing on what Severus was teaching us. It was a good thing I was helping him with the ointments and potions for the hospital wing, or else people would be asking very uncomfortable questions about how I had gotten certain injuries.

At the end of one particularly intense session, I wished Draco luck in the next day's match against Gryffindor as I smeared a paste on a bruise I had caused on his shoulder blade.

"Thanks," he answered vaguely.

But the next day, as I trotted down to the stadium with Terence, Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Apparently he's ill," Terence said, not sounding particularly upset about it. "We're playing Harper."

"Is he any good?" I tried to sound unconcerned, but I had to wonder what Draco was up to that he would miss a Quidditch match for.

His absence was a real blow, however, as Gryffindor proceeded to demolish Slytherin on the pitch.

Gryffindor was definitely a strong team. It seemed they could do no wrong as they scored continuously right up until Harry caught the Snitch. If Ravenclaw had any hope of beating them, we would have to really pull the team into a more cohesive unit. Life may have been spiralling out of control, but that didn't mean I had to let anyone walk all over my Quidditch team. Ravenclaw was going to bring it at the next match, I was sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Let There Be Rock

Justin, Seamus, Terence, and I watched the party-goers enter in pairs as we finished our sound check in Slughorn's office. The place had been decorated exquisitely with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, tables, and house elves dashing about to bring drinks. I spotted Mimi and Vinny among them and gave them a wink.

The students at the party seemed ecstatic to see the band, and they cheered as we began to play. Some danced, some just swayed, and others chatted amiably while tapping their feet to the beat.

To my great surprise, two members of the Weird Sisters chatting on the other side of the room lifted lit wands and gave us a wave. I bowed back, strumming through a particularly tricky guitar solo.

When we brought the performance to a close, we received a warm round of applause, then Slughorn invited us all to spend the rest of the evening enjoying the party.

No sooner had I entered into the crowd was my elbow snatched and dragged off to the side of the room.

"Hermione!" I yelped in surprise as I was tugged behind a sheer curtain.

"Listen, I don't have much time. Has Harry spoken to you yet?"

"Uh, no, I-"

"Good. See, the thing is, there's a rumour going around that you're dating Malfoy, and Harry has this wild notion that he's a Death Eater."

I waited, thinking she would continue, but she didn't. "Uh, ok?"

"Well, um, just...be careful. I don't think Harry's right, but...oh gosh!"

"What is it? Hermione, you look frazzled."

It's Cormac! I thought he was coming this way. I invited him to the party and he keeps trying to pin me under the mistletoe."

I chuckled. "Problem?"

"Yes! I only invited him to make Ron jealous. And I've tried everything to get home off my tail. I even tried to convince him that I'm a-"

Hermione squeaked, and I looked round. Cormac McLaggen was lumbering over.

"Hermione, I don't think-" I started to say as I turned back to her, but I was cut off rather abruptly and unexpectedly by Hermione grabbing my neck and pulling me into a squashed kiss.

With wide, wild eyes, I stared at Hermione's eyebrows as she ravished my face until Cormac, with a groan, disappeared. When he was gone, Hermione pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hands.

"Sorry, I had to get him to-!"

She stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide. Still gaping at what had just happened, I glanced over to find Severus standing with raised eyebrows and holding the sheer curtains apart.

Hermione squeaked and disappeared so quickly, she may have well as disapparated.

I stared at Severus, confusion morphing into mortification as I realised what he had just witnessed.

"That...that wasn't...she was just...I mean, oh Merlin," I stammered.

"Have you seen Potter?" he asked, voice low.

My brain jammed at the subject change. "No," I said, though I had yet to take my eyes off the professor's.

A small commotion thankfully broke the moment as Mr. Filch chose that moment to burst into the party with Draco Malfoy in tow. Severus and I turned to face the newcomer.

"I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?" Filch wheezed.

Severus turned to me, eyebrow raised. Shaking myself mentally, I sighed and stepped forward.

"He's with me." Filch and Draco turned. Draco looked thoroughly relieved to see me. "Mr. Filch, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd unhand my date."

Draco shook free of Filch's grip and hurried over to where I was standing.

"Well, well," Slughorn said, attempting to break the sudden tension. "Back to the party!"

The party-goers resumed their conversations. When all eyes had finally turned away, Severus bent to whisper, "Both of you, with me."

Draco looked quite resigned as he took my hand and followed after the retreating professor.

Some ways down the corridor, when the sounds of the party had faded fully, we ducked into an empty classroom. That's where Severus rounded on Draco.

"What on _earth _are you doing, Draco? Wandering around the corridors at night?"

"It's none of your business, Severus! What makes you think I was doing anything?" Draco hissed.

"Your little stunt in the Three Broomsticks didn't go unnoticed, in case you haven't realised. We cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"It's true, Draco. I don't know what's going on here, but Professor McGonnagal was asking me questions about our time at Hogsmeade, saying you were suspected of assaulting a student with a cursed object."

Draco wasn't convinced. "Who suspects me? For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

I saw the look in Severus' eyes and knew he was attempting to read Draco's mind. Unsuccessfully, it seemed.

"Ahh...Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal, Draco?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Calm down, you two, this isn't accomplishing anything," I said swiftly, raising arms to separate them.

Severus sucked in a breath. "Listen to me. I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because when it comes to this, I don't need your protection or your assistance! What does any of this matter, anyway? This is all a joke, isn't it? An act? Like any of us need protecting."

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" Severus said harshly. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Where would any of us be? We need to be careful. You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

"Draco," I cautioned. "Don't burn bridges you're going to need later."

Draco looked thunderous as he turned on his heel and marched to the door. He threw it open, took one last, murderous look at us, then swept down the corridor.

Severus and I stepped out after him, the tail of his robes disappearing around a corner as we did so.

"Your boyfriend is quite stubborn," Severus said with a smirk.

"Among other things," I said, shaking my head.

We returned to our quarters in silence.

* * *

Without classes, winter break became a very rigorous schedule of duelling and dark arts study, both with Draco and without. Severus wanted to be absolutely certain that no one could penetrate my mind, especially Draco who could not be privy to the details of my true side in all of this. When he wasn't trying to break into my thoughts, he would work to take me by surprise with various jinxes and hexes. This also forced me to learn how to heal myself, which led to an increase in helping with the hospital wing. If ever Madame Pomfrey spotted me these days, she would immediately whisk me away to help with her work.

But Severus agreed to give me new years off for the party. Terence and I had been rehearsing together, rewriting some of the music for guitar and piano only. When the day of the party came around, everything was in place.

Severus escorted me to the Slytherin Common Room, where I politely covered my ears as he said the password. Guitar in hand, I stepped into a sea of emerald and black.

"Wow," I whispered, staring around with wide, captivated eyes. "This is...whoa. Severus, this is spectacular!"

The underwater structure revealed the aquatic life swimming past large glass windows. Arching book cases and jagged stone walls enclosed a cool, cosy sitting area, remarkably warm for being so far underground. The lake cast a greenish glow across the antique-looking tapestries and paintings.

"You have more books than Ravenclaw House does," I whispered.

"Only the best for Slytherin House," came Draco's smirking voice. "Like it?"

I could barely tear my eyes away to look at Draco. "It's perfect."

"I question the Sorting Hat's decision more and more," Severus said quietly. "The makeshift stage is over there."

He gestured to an open space in front of the large, underwater window. Terence was already there, adjusting his keyboard.

"Hi, Terence," I greeted, smiling widely as I joined him. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" he chuckled. "I've been here before, you know."

I laughed with him. "Well, then, I'll let you take the lead."

As it turned out, Draco had spread the news that a non-Slytherin would be at the party, and so I didn't see any wide eyes or frowning faces as Terence and I were announced.

The party was, well, fun! Not as drab as the school parties. Instead, people were just hanging out, really just putting life on hold to celebrate their Slytherin family, any grudges aside.

It was also a chance to show off Christmas gifts, apparently, as it seemed to be a popular topic of conversation.

Severus and I had exchanged small gifts, though mostly out of a sense of obligation. Then again, I had put a lot of thought into it. Strangely enough, his gift had been the one I was most worried about.

They were cufflinks for his school wear, unobtrusive enough that no one would notice, but special enough that he would feel inclined to wear them. The design was of a tiny snake in a loop around a small emerald, eating its own tail to complete the circle. The emeralds, I had made sure, were identical to my eye colour, hoping it would remind him of Lily's while more outwardly representing Slytherin's house colours.

To my delight, he was wearing them tonight, even if he spent most of his time sitting by a fire with his hands in his lap.

Around my neck dangled Severus' gift: a pendant of an eagle's wing dotted with sapphires. It came with a note telling me to never forget where I came from.

Draco's gift had been far simpler: a tiny living model of his favourite dragon species, while he went for the far more forward approach of giving me his family crest ring to wear as a symbol of our 'relationship.'

"No one will question us now," his note had said. "It is customary for purebloods to give their crest rings to their partner when they get serious. Welcome to the Malfoy Family."

The ring sat on my right hand, wavering as I strummed along to Terence's tempo. Unlike the charmed wedding band on my left hand, it was visible to everyone.

Harry hadn't sent a gift.

"It's almost midnight!" someone cried, and there was a rustle of movement as couples sought each other in the crowd.

Terence busied himself with adjusting his seat as Draco leapt onto the stage during a common room-wide countdown.

"No time like the present," he said, taking me gently by the chin in preparation for a new year's kiss.

"Guess not," I said as the countdown finished. I tugged him down by his tie and sealed my lips to his. If I couldn't have control of my own life, I'd at least take control of whatever kisses came my way.

When we pulled apart, I noticed rather sluggishly that an energetic Slytherin girl had bounded over last minute and pulled Terence into an unexpected kiss. He didn't appear to mind very much, however, as he kissed her back enthusiastically.

The party began to break up, couples snuggling down into armchairs together while single students wandered about vaguely in the direction of the dormitories. To my surprise, the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's resident ghost, came over to congratulate me on my performance.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a bow, amazed that the Baron had deemed me worthy of speaking to.

Draco walked me to the portrait door and bade me goodnight. I stepped out into the dimly lit corridor, amazed at how well an evening in Slytherin House had gone. Severus joined me moments later, and we walked back to our quarters.

I yawned, setting my guitar down in its corner. "What a night."

"Indeed. I'm glad to see you and Draco have gotten over any initial awkwardness regarding the situation."

I blushed a bit. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm getting kissed very frequently, am I?"

"How would I know?"

I definitely blushed at that. "I mean...never mind. Besides, it was new years. It really could have been anyone."

"Is that how that works?" Severus said mildly, moving for the bedroom. I followed.

"I mean...yeah! Haven't you ever been kissed on New Years?"

Severus wasn't looking at me. "No, I haven't."

"What, really? Not even when you were in school?"

He shook his head. "No."

I frowned, saddened by this piece of information. In all my travels, I had gotten several new years kisses, though none by someone I would see afterward. This one had been different, of course, but to have never been kissed on new years?

"That doesn't seem very fair," I said quietly. And before I could convince myself otherwise, I crossed over to the man and pulled him in for a kiss.

He jerked away. "You don't have to do that."

I relaxed into a smile. "I know. I _want _to."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, silly."

Severus looked surprised. I took advantage of his momentary distractedness and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Then, before it got awkward, stepped back.

Severus' eyes had closed, and he briefly chased after my lips as I backed away. "Lily," he breathed.

I bit my lip. _Now _it was awkward. So I turned away and dashed into the bathroom for a very long, very hot shower. When I came back into the bedroom, Severus was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Razor's Edge

The new term brought news of Apparition Lessons, and with Severus giving me a lighter load regarding our extracurricular activities, it was a welcome bit of news.

The Great Hall had been rid of the House tables, replaced at their tops by the Heads of Houses. A Ministry wizard stood among them. He prattled on about the logistics of the lessons, then ordered the students to separate themselves so we had five feet of space around us.

Draco snatched my elbow and pulled me toward the Slytherins, all of whom greeted me pleasantly, save Pansy.

"Have you ever apparated before?" Draco asked me.

"No, you?"

"No, but it'll be damn useful." He turned away to whisper to Crabbe and Goyle as everyone spread out.

"Hello, Pansy," I greeted kindly, but she seemed far from hospitable considering her crush on the now unavailable Draco Malfoy. I shook my head, falling silent as the call for silence was given.

An old wooden hoop appeared on the floor in front of me. I stared hard at it as I listened to the ministry official's instructions. As he finished, I realised what he was telling us to do wasn't really about the "three D's" as he called them: it was about imagination. Imagine yourself in the hoop, and you will be.

The official was counting down. I closed my eyes, blocked out the ruckus around me, imagined solely being within the hoop, and...

"How the _hell _did you do that, Sam?" Blaise demanded.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the wooden hoop. No one else had noticed.

"Shh!" I urged him. "I don't want a scene."

He was gracious enough to keep quiet.

Later, however, I told Severus what had happened.

"It was just as the official finished his lecture that I realised what he was trying to get across wasn't what he was saying at all! What he wanted us to do was to imagine, to _pretend _we were there so vividly that the magic would carry us there!"

Severus looked at me openly, amazed. "You never cease to confuse me, Samantha."

I started. "Wait, what?"

"Ravenclaws have a knack for figuring out how things work, I'll grant you. But their skill lies in the theoretical, not necessarily the practical application. But you, unlike your peers, see how things translate into real life experience. You don't just figure out how things happen, you _make _them happen."

Severus paused, looking pensive. "Perhaps Albus was right: we do Sort students at too young an age."

"I...I was fourteen."

"And are you the same person you were at fourteen as you are now?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

Severus nodded. "No wonder the Hat considered putting you in Slytherin."

"Did it consider any other House for you?" I asked, curious.

He shook his head.

"And...and Lily?"

He looked away sadly. "Nor her." He took a deep, cleansing breath. "My apologies for that night during the holidays. I quite forgot myself."

I waved away his apology. "It's all right, I understand." I smiled softly. "You may be a grown up, but you're still a human being."

"It would seem so."

On Valentine's Day, I gave him a single white lily flower. In turn, he gave me a snapdragon. By the time we were done laughing, we were late for our respective meetings.

Quidditch practices were going rather well. We flattened Hufflepuff easily at our fall match, and were ramping up for our spring match against Slytherin. Draco hadn't mentioned whether or not he would be playing, but I continued to train the team as though he would be.

I invited Draco to accompany me to the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, but he claimed to be too busy. Whatever it was he was doing, I clearly wasn't to be involved. But I forgot all about that as I discovered Luna to be the new Quidditch commentator.

"...but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins-"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna, and I nearly busted a gut laughing.

"Who let Luna have the mic?" I managed to get out to Stewart as he and I laughed through the match.

"I have no idea!" he shouted, clutching his gut as he howled with laughter.

Gryffindor was losing, its Keeper trying to play the entire match himself and failing miserably. But the time for games was over when McLaggen creamed Harry Potter in the head with a poorly-aimed Bludger.

It took a great deal of restraint not to run immediately to Harry's side.

Needless to say, Hufflepuff won.

And so did we, against Slytherin when Draco once again neglected to show up to the match.

"Where do you run off to all the time?" I asked him the next time we bumped into each other.

"Please don't ask," he said. He looked pale, underfed, and utterly exhausted. "I get enough crap from Severus."

"All right, sorry, sorry. It's just...I worry about you. You look dreadful."

"Thanks," he said with a sneer.

"You know what I mean. And I didn't want to bring it up, but sometimes when we talk you look as though you've just been crying."

Draco looked as though he were about to retort, but then changed his mind. He sagged visibly.

"I feel like I'm barely holding it together."

Not knowing what to say, I pulled the boy in for a hug. "You don't have to pretend with me," I said, wishing desperately that I could be for Draco what Severus was for me. Despite the distance between us, Severus had been a rock for me.

Draco wrapped wiry arms around my frame, pulling me closer. "Sometimes...sometimes I don't want to do this anymore." He sniffed into my shoulder, then pulled away, looking at me hard in the eyes. "We could run away together. Disappear. No more errands for the Dark Lord, no more pretending. We could be free."

For one wild moment, I considered it. We could pull it off, vanish from the wizarding world...but no. Draco didn't really mean this. And...I wasn't prepared to leave Severus on his own to deal with this mess.

"I wish we could," I told him. But Draco had clearly moved on from the idea already.

He sighed. "I should go. Uh, here, I got you a little something for your birthday. I know you come of age this week."

I accepted the envelope to find a recording of my and Terence's performance at the Slytherin New Year's party.

"Thank you, Draco," I said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Good luck with your apparition test."

Whether Draco's wish of luck made any difference was lost in time as I passed the test without error. Classes continued to come and go, though in a slight haze. Reality seemed less vibrant, as though a shadow were passing over the contents of my life. Everything felt like a bad dream..

* * *

The entire student body seemed to hum in anticipation for the upcoming Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match. With Gryffindor having been flattened in the spring, Ravenclaw had a fair shot at winning the championship.

As the team marched in from the grounds, I congratulated each of them as they made for the common room. Stewart took me by the arm and insisted I come for a visit, seeing as I hadn't been in the common room all year.

We reached the fifth floor, the tower entrance in view, when none other than Professor Severus Snape jogged down the stairs from the sixth floor.

"Ah, Miss Evans, perfect. I require a word with you."

I sighed and glanced at Stewart. "Next time." Stewart nodded resignedly and disappeared up the tower stairs.

Severus gestured back up the staircase to the sixth floor, and so I followed. "I was just with Albus. He'd like to speak with us together."

"Very well," I said, hitching my broom over my shoulder. "Lead the way."

But a loud bang stopped them cold, followed by a scream that nearly ripped my heart straight out of my chest.

"Draco," I whispered.

Severus and I pelted down the hall in a dead sprint.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" screamed the ghost Moaning Myrtle.

Snape bypassed his wand in favour of kicking in the door to the boys' bathroom, which I wasn't about to argue with. Peering around Severus, I saw Harry kneeling over a writing and bloody Draco Malfoy.

Severus dashed over, pushed Harry roughly aside, and stooped over Draco. He began an incantation to counter whatever curse Draco had been hit by.

My legs gave out, and I fell to my knees beside Draco. With a shaking hand, I reached out for his pale one.

"Merlin, Harry, what have you done?" I gasped. I clutched Draco's hand, the boy's ring glinting against our joint grasp. "Draco," I murmured.

When Severus completed the incantation, he looked up at me. "Samantha. _Samantha_, listen to me. Take him to hospital. Be sure he's given dittany. You must hurry."

At Severus' words, I leapt into action, scooping up Draco's lean frame and hoisting him upright.

"Come on, Draco," I whispered to him. "I've got you."

We burst into the hospital wing minutes later.

"Pomfrey!" I shouted. "This boy needs dittany now!"

"What?" came the nurse's voice from a distant corner where she was hunched over another student. "A moment, please!"

"Don't have one," I grunted, heaving Draco onto a bed and summoning the closest bottle of dittany to me from there.

Pushing aside Draco's shirt, I poured the dittany over the wounds on his chest, bypassing the dropper entirely. The cuts were deep, though not as deep as they had been before Severus' spell.

The remaining lines were faint, barely visible by the time Pomfrey made it over. Draco was barely conscious as she examined him.

"This boy has been cursed!" she exclaimed. "How did this happen? This is very dark magic."

I bit back the explanation. "Professor Snape can fill you in later. Right now, we need to make sure Draco's all right."

"He'll be fine now, but he should rest. Give him a sleeping draught."

I found it strange to give Draco the draught as I realised I myself hadn't taken it all year. I supposed that's what happens when your waking life became the nightmare.

Harry was banned from the final match of the season. If Ravenclaw ever had a chance to come out on top, it was now.

The day dawned bright and cloudless. I marched down to the pitch with my team in tow, electric blue uniforms declaring our presence. We shot into the air, determined to make the most of the match.

Gryffindor joined us in the air, the team looking a bit disgruntled at losing its Captain and Seeker in one go. I shook hands with Ginny in lieu of Harry, and the game began.

The Quaffle changed hands so frequently, I could hardly keep track. Not that I was meant to. I had seen my Chasers do this in practice, and I knew they could handle it now. So I soared upward in search of the elusive Snitch.

Each team took turns shooting for points, but both Keepers seemed to be on fire. Nothing got past for the first twenty minutes of the game. I whooped for Felicia as she saved yet another throw from Gryffindor.

Finally, we got a goal past Ron, and then another. And just as the match started to progress in numbers, a collective shout came from the Ravenclaw side of the pitch.

Madame Hooch's whistle blew. I flew to the hoops where my team was gathering to find that Felicia had been knocked out by a Bludger.

"Felicia," I called, hopping off my broom and taking her by the shoulders. "Felicia, wake up!" I waved my wand, hoping to revive her, but no dice. She remained unconscious.

"Either rouse her or get her off the pitch," Hooch ordered. "We have a match to finish."

"Damn." I signalled for my Beaters to carry her off to where Madame Pomfrey was waiting in case of emergencies.

"We can't play without a Keeper!" Rajesh cried.

I grimaced. This was going to get really ugly really fast.

"Cover your marks. Don't let anyone near the hoops, you three," I said, fixing my Chasers with a hard glare. "And you two," I added when Claire and Cecilia rejoined us. "Crush them with the Bludgers. Keep them away from those posts!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the two cried with a salute that had become their calling card throughout the season.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the team shot into the air.

Stewart flew past me. "This isn't going to work."

"I know," I called back. "Prove me wrong."

But it was no use. Gryffindor's Chasers were too good. They nailed shot after shot, their score skyrocketing fast while ours stayed the same.

I was swearing fluently under my breath by this point. But there was nothing I could do.

Except catch the Snitch.

This monstrosity of a match had to end.

And so when the winged ball appeared, I tore after it with everything I had. There was no obligation or expectation keeping me from achieving this one goal. No wedding bands, no family crests, no house or wizarding loyalty...just me and a tiny, golden ball.

I nearly crushed it in my fist when I caught the damn thing. The match was lost, but I had the Snitch, not Ginny.

I flew off the pitch with my team, leaving Gryffindor to celebrate. We showered and changed in silence, then trooped to the hospital wing to visit Felicia.

She would be up and about in no time, the nurse assured us.

With that in mind, I trudged back to the dungeons alone, numb from the shock of losing so horribly.

Severus was waiting for me with tea. Clearly he had heard the news.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So am I."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Road to Nowhere

Term continued without event. With Quidditch over, all that was left was classes. But nothing seemed worth my attention. If everything had seemed dull and lifeless before, it was nothing compared to this.

One particularly uneventful evening, I sat on the floor with my back against the sofa practicing various charms and defensive spells wordlessly, staring unseeingly into the fire.

"I believe you've mastered 'aquimenti," Severus said calmly as I neglected to notice the stream of water connecting the tip of my wand to the rug.

"Oh, sorry." I righted my wand, then siphoned off the water from the rug.

"Samantha," said Severus slowly. "You seem...you seem less...I don't know..."

"Just less?" I offered. "Less me?"

I could feel the man's eyes on me. "Yes."

The fire crackled merrily, a stark contrast to my own lifelessness. The futility of everything seemed to weigh on me: it didn't really matter who won the House cup or the latest Quidditch match. Nor did it matter how many OWLs I'd gotten, or even that I'd caught the Snitch in the match against Gryffindor.

"I could disappear and the world would never notice."

Severus slammed down his copy of the Evening Prophet at that. I jumped, nearly dropping my wand.

"Like hell it wouldn't."

"Oh, please," I said, rolling my eyes. "What would change? My existence does nothing for anyone! I'm a wallflower at best when it comes to making a difference, no matter what attitude I may have."

"That's ridiculous. I know for a fact that isn't true."

I rolled my eyes again. "And how would you know that?"

"Draco would have killed himself by now had you not been there for him. He told me himself."

"Well, he nearly did get killed anyway! My own cousin, the person I'm meant to be protecting by getting into all this nonsense, cursed him with the darkest magic I've ever witnessed!"

"Samantha Evans, you are the reason Death Eaters like Barty Crouch Jr. and Lucius Malfoy are behind bars."

"Because they killed my parents?"

"Because without your efforts, they would have gotten away with their crimes."

"But I didn't _do _anything. The first time I just disobeyed your order to stay away and the second time I called the Order!"

"You had the wisdom to know when to ask for help, and when to just say no. Not many people your age could have gone through what you have in your life and survive."

"So it's worth it because I just happened to survive?"

"Yes! So you could carry on protecting the people around you! Without you, others would be in grave danger! Potter would be without hope, though he doesn't know it. Draco is alive today because of you. And I-"

Severus stopped, his jaw snapping shut, clenching as he clearly debated whether or not to say, "You've reminded me why I do what I do. Without you, I might not have had the strength to carry on."

I wasn't breathing, and I knew it. My body started to fold in on itself from a lack of oxygen. I didn't want to inhale because when I did, it was jerky and wet as I fought back tears.

"Merlin," I whispered.

Severus slipped off his arm chair to join me on the floor.

"You've seen a very different side of me than anyone else. You're the only other person I've told about Lily other than Albus. I've been numb without her, but your life and your energy has rekindled my own, and I'm prepared to see this through now that you're by my side."

"Damn it," I said as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away hurriedly. "Severus, you're such a _Gryffindor_," I said with a choked laugh.

Severus snickered. "Maybe we were both sorted into the wrong houses."

"Thank you," I said. "I guess...I didn't realise. I got low. Thanks for pulling me back out again."

"Well, I need you, don't I? I can't have you disappearing on me. What on earth would Albus say if I told him I'd lost my wife?"

And the moment was over. We laughed, the tension gone as Vinny was nice enough to bring out a plate of scones without request. Severus and I sat back in the light of the fire, eating our way through the plate as he read his paper and I practiced my magic.

Perhaps we really had become a married couple in some ways.

A knock on the portrait door broke the comfortable silence, Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice carrying across the living space.

"Severus! Quick, the castle is under attack!"

We glanced at each other in surprise, then with jaws set in determination, picked up our roles again as the first of many battles began.

"Filius," Severus said stoically as he opened the portrait door. "What appears to be the trouble?"

Flitwick dashed inside. "Death Eaters are in the castle. Severus, we must hurry!"

"Of course," said Severus, gesturing casually with his arm. "Just let me-"

But Flitwick slumped to the floor, unconscious from my nonverbal 'Stupify!' at Severus' signal. Severus stepped over the charms professor, nodding at me.

"Keep out of sight," he whispered, hunched in preparation of exiting the portrait door. "I'll be back."

"You don't know that," I whispered back, stepping out of my hiding spot. "I'm coming with you."

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but a familiar voice drifted in from the corridor.

"Professor Flitwick? Are you all right?"

"Hide," Severus mouthed. "Stay here." He stepped outside. "He's fainted," he called as Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood stepped into view from my spot behind the sofa. "Help him, I must join the other professors. Get him to the hospital wing." And he vanished.

Hermione and Luna dashed in, each lifting him under one of his shoulders and carrying him outside. The portrait slammed shut, leaving me with a pulsing silence.

The adrenaline was still coursing through me; I straightened shakily, wand still in hand. And when the shuffling sounds of the two students carrying an unconscious professor disappeared, so did I.

* * *

Or I tried.

When I reached the portrait, it was sealed shut.

"No," I said in disbelief. "He wouldn't. Damnit, open!" I slammed open palms against the painting repeatedly. "Don't you dare lock me in here!"

"I've been explicitly instructed not to let you out," said the portrait's owner through the wall.

"Well, I'm explicitly instructing you _to _let me out!" I growled.

"No."

I screamed in frustration. "Mimi!"

"Yes, mistress?" she squeaked, appirating to my side.

"Zap me out of here. I know you can do it."

Mimi fidgeted. "I'm sorry, but Master Severus told me not to."

"He _what_?"

She bowed her head, frightened. "I'm sorry."

"Vinny!"

"Vinny, too, has promised. We are sorry."

I stomped over to the fireplace. All the Floo powder was gone. Now, I was swearing.

"You have got to be kidding me. _Accio Floo powder!"_

Nothing.

"No. NO! I won't be helpless like this! Not again! LET ME OUT!"

"Can we bring you anyth-"

"NO! GET OUT!" I screeched, livid beyond belief. Mimi disappeared.

I leaned against the mantle, palms splayed across the surface, breathing hard and thinking desperately of any way out of our quarters. With a growl, I pushed away from the fireplace, pacing the room in circles.

Finally, I remembered that Severus used a private passage to reach his office, but that door was sealed, too.

"WHY!" I yelled. "After all this, why am I being held back?"

"To keep you safe, of course," came a new voice.

I blinked, startled, staring at the newcomer to the painting over the fireplace. My jaw fell open as I recognised who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I know, this isn't my painting, but Severus wanted me to come check on you. I do hope that's all right."

That's when the tears came. "Oh Merlin, professor, you're-"

"Yes, quite. But it was a necessity."

"It's not fair!" I countered, not sure whether I was talking about him or myself. "None of this is fair! The way we live. The way we die!"

"Shh," Dumbledore whispered. "Samantha, you're quite right. But some of us must make sacrifices for the greater good of the world."

I sniffed. "For Harry."

The man smiled. "Yes. For Harry."

"Is he all right?"

"Harry? Yes, of course, he's in the hospital wing with the others. There have been a few accidents."

"No, I meant...is Severus all right?"

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled. "He is. He escaped safely. Mr. Malfoy, too."

I let out a huff of air. "So Draco succeeded in his plan, then."

"That he did. Quite cleverly, I must admit. Even I didn't see it coming."

I nodded. "Good for him, I guess." I swayed slightly on the spot. "What happens now?"

"We wait. The Ministry will deal with the aftermath. Minerva will take over the school, now."

"And me? Do I have to stay cooped up in here?"

"No one will bother you, if that's what you mean. But yes, for now, until Severus can safely return."

"How can he? If people know he...you know...how could he ever come back?"

"There are ways. We will have to wait and see how it plays out."

I stepped over to the armchair and collapsed on it. Severus' newspaper was still perched on the table.

"Mimi and Vinny will take care of you. I'll come check on you on occasion. Will you be all right on your own?"

I looked down, avoiding the professor's gaze. "You said Severus locked me in here to keep me safe."

"Yes, he did."

"Why?"

Dumbledore paused. "Earlier, you asked if he was all right."

"Yes."

"Maybe he wanted the same assurance."

I fell back into the cushions, suddenly exhausted.

"Get some sleep, Samantha. I'll check on you in the morning."

"Good night, professor," I mumbled, eyes already drooping shut.

"Good night."

Dumbledore shuffled out of the painting just as my eyelids flickered closed. I leaned back against the pillows, already falling asleep when Mimi appeared to throw a blanket over me.

She was there beside me when I woke, setting out a tray of tea and scones.

The next day, she did the same.

And the next.

I could hear the Slytherin students marching out of their dormitories when the school year finished.

Dumbledore came to check on me every afternoon. I told him he didn't have to, but it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who could keep me company.

"I'm sorry I missed your funeral," I told him.

He chuckled. "So did I."

I watched events unfold in the _Daily Prophet_, watching powerlessly as the Dark Lord crept his way into every aspect of Wizarding society.

I strummed my guitar, finding myself looping through the same three songs, which were written by muggle artists. They may not be magical, but they sure knew how to sing about the magic in life.

Sometimes I'd just lean against the mantle and stare into the fire, which I kept going at all hours of the day. It wasn't cold in the dungeons, just that it gave the place a sense of being lived in.

Some days I would wonder if Severus was ever coming back. Some days, I was convinced of it.

It was on one of those days that the fire I was staring into flared green.

A body crashed into mine, knocking me and it flat. I swore as the back of my head cracked against the floor.

Blinking past my watering eyes, Severus' face swam into view above me.

"Severus!" I cried, my brain struggling to move past its earlier hopeless thoughts. "Thank Merlin."

And I kissed him.

Which is when my brain caught up with me. "Oh," I gasped, pulling away. But Severus had me pinned to the floor, so I couldn't hide my embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, I...I'm just really...hi."

"Hi." Severus rose, pulling me up with him. "I was expecting you to hit me, so I'm quite content with that greeting, unless you were going to slap me now."

"Oh, uh...no, I think I'm good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I left you here."

"Good."

Severus chuckled. "Has Albus come to check on you?"

"Every afternoon, about this time," came the former headmaster's voice from above the fireplace.

I jumped, my face flaring red with embarrassment. "Oh good Merlin, I'll be in the kitchen. Don't look at me."

I hurried away, ducking into the kitchen to find Mimi and Vinny cooking.

"We saw Master Severus was back, so we thought we'd prepare something," Vinny told me.

"Right, good idea," I said, attempting to calm myself. "Can I help?"

"Oh no, we're quite all right, m-"

"Please," I begged, wanting to do anything but go back into the living room.

Mimi and Vinny looked unsure, but eventually handed me a tray of empty glasses to fill. I thanked them.

The table was just finished being set when Severus walked in. "We're going to need another setting."

Before I could blink, Mimi and Vinny had drawn up another chair and dish. It couldn't be for Dumbledore, so...?

"Hello, Sam," came Draco's voice from the doorway.

"Oh good," I sighed. "I've been so worried about you."

"You have?" Draco asked with a slight blush.

I shook my head, exasperated, and pulled him in for a hug. "Of course. Please, join us."

We all sat, pulling filled dishes toward us eagerly. And when our stomachs were over the excitement of hot food, I spoke.

"So? What's going on?"

Severus wiped his mouth. "I have been appointed the new headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh! That's good!" It would be much easier to deal with the headmaster not being Dumbledore if it were Severus.

"Yes. We will have the elves move our things to the new living space. Draco's, too. There is a private passage from the office to another living space. It hasn't been used in over a century, but it used to be where the Head Boy and Girl lived for convenience reasons in keeping in touch with the headmaster. Draco will reside there."

"Wait, so Draco is Head Boy?" I nudged him with my elbow. "Congratulations."

"And you," he said. "You're Head Girl."

"I am?" I looked at Severus. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Whoa," I breathed.

"I'll be appointing new professors, and things will be changing according to the Dark Lord's wishes. No more muggle studies, and the defence course will become a dark arts course."

"I see," I said, trying out a smirk. "Well, looks like seventh year will be interesting."

"You can say that again," said Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Comfortably Numb

And certainly with the Dark Lord in control, things changed quickly. Severus was summoned to his side with increased frequency, leaving Draco and I in the new joint-quarters. We explored the nooks and crannies of Dumbledore's old office, and even took the time to take what would have been the Head Girl's room into a duelling suite.

But most of the time, we hung out in the common space between the Head Girl's and Boy's rooms. It had its own small library, which Draco began adjusting to provide us with more dark texts that he swapped with the ones from the Malfoy Manor and the Slytherin Common Room.

On the nights that Severus never returned, we'd stay up chatting, practicing spells freely now that we were both of age. We'd sit back-to-back, sending up little sparks and lights for no reason at all, speaking into the dark to make it easier to open up.

"Sometimes I wish my father had never gotten our family into this mess to begin with," Draco confessed.

"Maybe then my parents would still be alive. Or my mum, at least."

"That, too. But when you come from a long line of pureblood wizards with a history of toying in the dark arts, it's hard to just stop," he reasoned.

"My mother did it," I countered, but not angrily.

"But look what it did to your family: you were forced to move around constantly as a child. You couldn't stop to make friends or have proper relationships. And, unless you're hiding something from me, you've never been romantically involved with anyone."

I sighed. "That's true."

"And now you're tangled in the dark arts anyway, despite your mother's efforts."

"Yeah."

"So we're both just screwed."

"Pretty much," I agreed.

Severus attended the opening feast when school began. He announced the new professors-Death Eaters, naturally-as well as Draco and I as the Head Prefects. He even set aside seats for us up at the staff table, though that may have been because my eyes went wide at the thought of sitting at the Ravenclaw Table on my own.

Draco and I attended staff meetings, sometimes filling in when Severus didn't show up. I got used to not seeing him throughout the year. He disappeared, either to follow up with the Dark Lord or to follow up a lead relating to Harry Potter, who had not shown up for school. Nor had Ron or Hermione. Not that I was surprised. Harry had work to do.

But the toughest part was dealing with the Death Eaters on a daily basis. I had dropped the Dark Arts class as soon as I knew it wasn't going to be a defence course. And with the horror stories I was hearing from other students, it was a good thing: they were instructing students to torture each other.

Draco dropped out, too.

To keep up appearances, I hung out with Draco's Slytherin circle, and we continued our faux-relationship. And with Severus gone so frequently, it was nice to know I still had someone around.

"I think I have a crush on Daphne's sister," Draco told me one night while we made s'mores muggle-style over the fire in our own little form of rebellion.

"Astoria?"

Draco nodded. "We keep flirting with each other. When you're not around, of course."

I laughed. "I'm happy for you, Draco."

"I don't want to mess up appearances, though."

"Just tell her that you and I are planning to break up after school's over, and we're just sticking together because we have to work together."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really? You'd be cool with that?"

"'Course. Just don't make out with her in public."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I'll keep it on the down low."

My marshmallow caught fire. Draco laughed even harder as I pouted spectacularly and put it out with a wave of my wand.

"Evening," came Severus' voice from the entry way.

"Hello, Severus!" I called. "Come join us. We're lighting food on fire."

Severus stepped into view, shaking his head with amusement. "I think I'll pass on the fire, thank you." He sat on the couch, tucking his legs behind my back where I was leaning from my spot on the floor. "How are you two doing?"

"We're lighting food on fire. How do you think we're doing?" I said.

"Fair enough."

"You?"

"About the same."

"We are such a depressing group of people," Draco sighed.

"Indeed."

The year continued. I avoided the Death Eater professors as much as possible, preferring my 'husband' and 'boyfriend' and their Dark Marks to the others.

Some days, Draco and I would duel just to keep from going mental. We had our issues, and so we took it out on each other using jinxes and curses. It also forced us to get really good at healing magic, since we couldn't walk into the hospital wing every other day with random injuries without looking suspicious.

Some days, I would forget myself and who I was. I had fallen into my role, and it took a lot to remind me of how things used to be.

At Christmas, Severus had me write a letter to Luna, claiming I wanted to rekindle our friendship. I told her to meet me in Diagon Alley. But it wasn't me who met with her: Death Eaters were waiting to capture her.

It was in those moments where I would really hate myself for who I had become.

The rest of the time, I was numb. I just carried out my duties, gave out and took away House points, and miss my flying and my music when they were banned from the school.

But every night, Draco and I would lay back on the floor in front of the fire and whisper secrets into the dark before getting up the next morning to live our lie yet again.

"A girl kissed me last year at Christmas," I told him.

"Really? Who?"

"Hermione, at Slughorn's party."

I heard him fake a gasp. "And you've kissed me with the same mouth? Mudblood cooties!"

I aimed a lazy kick in his general direction, striking him in the leg. "She was trying to get her date off her back."

"Sure, sure," Draco teased.

I kicked him again. "You've never kissed a boy?"

Draco hesitated. "Once. Though not by choice."

"Who!" I demanded.

"It was at the Slytherin New Year's party one year. Got caught under the mistletoe with-" he paused again "-Theodore Nott."

I giggled with delight, picturing it in my head. "That's hot."

"Shut up."

"Are you blushing?" I squinted past the fire light. "You're blushing!"

"I am not! Shut up!"

We dissolved into giggles, eventually dozing off right there on the rug.

Yes, this was our lifestyle during seventh year, a steady decline from hating myself so completely to losing touch with what hate even felt like. This was my life, this dark little bubble in the revamped castle, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

One night, Severus awoke with a shout.

"What!" I cried, shooting upright and pulling out my wand, aiming it at the corners of the room. "What is it?"

Severus was gripping his left arm, cradling it. "Potter."

"What about him? Is your Mark burning? Severus!" I snapped when he didn't answer.

"He's here. He's in the castle."

"Harry's _here_?"

Severus slid from the bed, changing at top speed into his robes. "The Dark Lord is on his way. Samantha," he turned to look at me, "this is it."

I joined him in a mad scramble for decency, pulling my school robes on, still tying the necktie when we hurtled out of the darkened quarters.

Severus sent out a Patronus ahead of us, instructing the Heads of Houses to get their students to the Great Hall as soon as possible. Draco bolted into the office moments later, wand in hand.

"Good. I need you two to get the students in order. The tables aren't in the Great Hall, so have them stand at attention."

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

In the Great Hall, sleepy students were doing their best to look alert while the professors guided them to their places.

I crossed over to the Ravenclaws, pushing them up to the front, while Draco mirrored me with the Slytherins.

"Get in line, stand up straight," I barked. "Quit fidgeting, this isn't a time to socialise."

When the students were still, Severus crossed into the Hall, Draco and I taking our places in front of the student body, facing them. We kept our wands up our sleeves, just in case someone tried something foolish.

Severus stood before the crowd, which had never been more silent. When he spoke, it was as though no one was even breathing. "If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Potter..." he was saying while I scanned the students for a face I hadn't seen in a year and hadn't spoken to in much longer.

The Gryffindors were fidgeting. I glared at them, at where they stood behind my House. Then, I realised they were parting, making room for:

"You have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," said Harry.

The students gasped, stepping back as Harry stepped forward. I fought to keep my face neutral, pushing down the elated feeling I had looking at my distant cousin. I looked at Severus instead, who raised his wand.

"No!" I cried, reaching for Severus, but my voice was covered by a deflection spell from Professor McGonagall, who leapt to defend Harry. To cover myself, I whispered just loud enough for Draco and the Death Eater professors to hear, "He belongs to the Dark Lord."

The shuffling stopped, Harry behind McGonagall in the middle of the hall and me beside Severus at the front. And when McGonagall raised her wand again, Severus breathed into my ear, "Time to go."

Severus pulled me in front of him, pressing the tip of his wand into my temple to make McGonagall hesitate long enough for him to disapparate.

We reappeared just beyond Hogwarts' boundaries. Draco and the other Death Eaters appeared beside us.

"They'll have the wards back up soon," Severus announced, releasing me. That's when I noticed that we were atop a hill overlooking the castle surrounded by hundreds of Death Eaters.

"Well done, Severus," came a distinct voice. Voldemort was there.

"Thank you, my lord," Severus said with a bow. "I couldn't have done it without Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Evans."

I stiffened, but dropped into a bow without hesitation.

"Then my thanks to you as well," Voldemort said.

"Thank you, my lord," Draco and I said together before backing away to let them discuss battle plans.

"Draco," came Narcissa's concerned voice. She and Lucius stood nearby. "Hello, Sam."

"Narcissa," I said, eyeing Lucius. I decided against greeting him.

The air was still, the Death Eaters braced against the night-time chill while Bellatrix Lestrange danced about as though this were a great celebration rather than a war.

I thought of all my treasured possessions tucked away inside Hogwarts, things I might never see again. My guitar, my broomstick, my journal. All replaceable, but still cherished. I sighed, watching my breath cloud in the air.

To my great surprise, Draco reached out and laced his fingers through mine. I glanced at him, to find his eyes reflecting my own pain. I squeezed his hand.

"Draco," Severus said as he rejoined us, glancing at our hands before speaking again. "You'll join the Death Eaters who are storming the castle after we take down the wards. Samantha, we need you to report on Potter's location if you can slip through the fighting and find him."

I nodded. "Very well."

Bellatrix's piercing voice broke the general silence. "Take aim!"

Everyone raised their wands, aiming at the castle. Draco and I joined them, but not before exchanging a glance at the idea of attacking our own school.

"Fire!"

A waterfall of emerald light shot toward the castle from the collection of wand tips. I choked back a sob as the wards erupted in a splinter of magic. Draco gripped my hand tighter.

When the wards fell, Draco and I joined the Death Eaters who streamed toward the castle, disapparating to begin the battle. Draco found his fellow Dark Slytherins and moved against the students and members of the Order of the Phoenix. I dashed down a hidden corridor, adjusting my school robes to be certain the Ravenclaw crest was showing.

Wand at the read, I dashed in and out of the fight, deflecting whatever stray spells came my way.

It was heart-wrenching to see my fellow students locked in battle against Dark wizards. Members of the Order were scattered among them, but lesser in number. Those who recognised me spared attacking me, as did the Death Eaters who knew me to be technically on their side.

Therefore, it didn't take me long to scour the castle to find the Golden Trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione tumbling from the Room of Requirement with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

I managed to catch Draco before he rolled head-first into a wall, though mostly because he was closer to me than Harry.

"Are you all right?" I murmured as Harry was pulled to his feet by Ron.

"Fine," Draco replied, standing on his own. "Found Potter."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at me, wands out. Draco dashed over to his wounded friends while I gazed steadily at my cousin.

"Sam, go report to Snape!" Draco snapped. "Get out of here!"

If it were possible to see someone's heart break through their eyes, then I was watching Harry Potter's heart shatter at Draco's words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and disapparated.

Severus looked at me expectantly as I reappeared on the hilltop.

"They've just left the Room of Requirement."

"Good." He left to inform the Dark Lord.

As he disappeared, I sank to a crouch on the grass, head in my hands. The tears came, unwanted as various Death Eaters marched about caring for the wounded who returned. I knew I could help, but I couldn't stop shaking. After seeing Harry's face, it was like all the numbness in my life had vanished.

"Samantha?" came a timid, broken voice.

I looked up, eyes red, to find Lucius Malfoy standing over me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, automatically on guard.

Lucius hesitated, then crouched beside me. "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but...I thought I'd inform you. Er-Professor Snape has been summoned by the Dark Lord and...he isn't very happy."

I frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Lucius stammered, unable to speak.

"Lucius, _what are you trying to say?" _I demanded.

A tear fell down the man's face. That's when I remembered that Severus and he had been friends back in school.

I leapt to my feet. "Where are they?"

"The boat house," Lucius whispered.

I disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Live and Let Die

The boat house glowed ominously in the dark. I could see two figures inside, disfigured by the glass of the windows. My breath was fast and shallow as I stepped toward the entrance.

Their voices were barely above a whisper, Severus' and the Dark Lord's. They stood so close, so intimately near each other, though I knew Severus would be uncomfortable. Not because he showed it, but because he'd told me once how much he hated being around him.

Nothing in the world, wizarding or muggle, could have prepared me for what happened next.

Voldemort slashed open Severus' throat with a lazy flick of his wand. Severus collapsed so slowly that my reaction caught in my throat.

With a faint pop, the Dark Lord vanished, and the sound of Severus gurgling was smothered by my scream.

I caught the man before he hit the floor, lowering him down and sinking to my knees. I was babbling and I knew it.

"Oh Merlin, Severus, oh geez this is dark magic, I don't know how to heal this, I can't-"

Severus silenced me with a finger to my lips. He was deathly white, his black eyes standing out more prominently than ever. "Shh," he whispered.

"Severus, you can't die. Please, don't leave me. I need you!"

"You will go on."

I let out a strangled, maniacal laugh. "Don't be stupid. The Dark Lord will-"

Severus silenced me again, his finger like ice against my mouth. "You must...you must give this to Potter," he said, his voice breaking. A strand of white memories streamed from his temple. I conjured a flask and caught it.

"Severus-"

The man grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer. "Look at me." I did, breath caught somewhere down in my lungs. "I never stopped...loving her."

The tears were coming. "Go be with her, Severus. Find Lily."

Severus' eyes were clouding. "Find _your _Lily, and don't ever let her go."

The wetness in my eyes fell like a flood, the dam finally breaking. "Severus, I-"

"Sam. Thank you."

Black eyes closed. I pulled the body closer, hung my head, and cried.

I didn't hear the footsteps as they approached. I sobbed into Severus' chest right up until Harry Potter put a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped. "Harry!"

"Hello, Sam," he said sadly. He looked at Severus, but didn't look particularly upset about his demise.

I sucked in a breath. "This is for you," I said, voice shaking. "You need to know. You need to understand."

"You bet I do," he said, bitterness in his tone.

I sniffed. "I'm s-"

Voldemort's voice boomed across the land. Harry bolted, returning as I now saw to where he, Ron, and Hermione had been hiding. Instinctively, I pulled Severus' body closer to me, as though they would be able to do more harm to him, but they left.

"Severus," I whispered. "I swear I'll finish this. And when it's over, I'll clear our names. You are the bravest man I ever knew, and I'll be sure the wizarding world knows it in the end."

I stood, laying the body flat and covering it with my cloak. It would be safe here, away from the fight.

"Goodbye, Severus."

* * *

Back at the castle, the battle had ceased. Temporarily. The Death Eaters had taken refuge in the forest, where I rejoined them. Lucius started to approach me, but I just caught his eye and shook my head purposefully. With my red rimmed eyes, I was certain he got the message.

I crouched at the base of a tree, needing something to support me.

Narcissa joined me. "Have you seen Draco?" she asked, her eyes as watery as mine.

I shook my head, the idea of losing Draco, too, overwhelming me with a wave of despair. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

When Harry entered the clearing, however, I knew my losses weren't over. So it was with an already shattered heart that I watched my cousin take the killing curse in the chest.

I gasped involuntarily, as though a physical part of my body had just been removed. If I had a soul, it was surely decimated by now.

"Make sure he's dead," the Dark Lord ordered.

I didn't realise I'd even moved until I was already at Harry's side, Narcissa with me. She leaned over him, her long hair covering his face as she listened for breath. I squeezed his wrist, checking for a pulse.

I frowned, confused when I felt a faint pulse under his skin. I could hear Narcissa whispering. "Is Draco alive?"

My cousin's response was inaudible, but when Narcissa straightened and pronounced him dead, I knew what the answer had to be.

My already aching heart flooded with relief, thankful that both Harry and Draco were all right, albeit still in the midst of a battle. I nodded to confirm Narcissa's pronouncement, then backed away to sink into the crowd.

As everyone herded toward the castle in celebration of Harry Potter's death, Narcissa held me back.

"You lied," I whispered.

"Just because my husband's an idiot doesn't mean I am," she replied.

I beamed, fresh tears falling. Though I knew her motives were different than mine, I was quite glad to have them aiming at the same result.

Back at the castle, the two sides faced off. I hung back, torn between leaving the fight and staying to ensure Harry came out on top. I watched from a mound of ruins as Draco crossed over to rejoin his family among the Death Eaters.

It wasn't until Harry sprang to life that I realised I hadn't been breathing. This was it: the final moments.

From my perch, I deflected the spells aimed at unprotected students. Everyone was scattering, the battle resuming without warning. The students flooded back into the castle, Death Eaters on their heels.

"Sam!" came a shout. I ducked instinctively, then glanced over to find Ron and Hermione waving me over.

I crossed carefully over to them, a shield charm just a thought away. "Uh, hey," I said awkwardly.

Hermione through her arms around my neck and pulled me into a long hug. "I can't believe I ever doubted you. Sam, you are so brave!"

"Um. Thanks?" I hedged, unsure. Ron pulled me in for a hug next. "Oh, ok, uh, what's-?"

"Harry told us what he saw in the Penseive. About you and Snape, how you fought to protect him all this time, how you sacrificed your life for him. Sam, I am so relieved."

"We all are," said Ron. "Harry especially. He was gutted when we thought you betrayed him."

"Imagine how Sam felt!"

I nodded. "Yeah, this has all been...hellish. To say the least. But uh, could we hold off on the chick flick moment until this war is over?" I suggested.

"Oh!" Hermione cried. "Of course! We should find-"

At that moment, a thunderous crash threw us off our feet. In the middle of the courtyard, Harry and Voldemort were locked in a ferocious duel, everyone else stopping to watch as the Boy Who Lived took on the Dark Lord.

Like lightning, the magic crackled through the air. Harry was overpowering Voldemort, the whole world on hold as the spell broke and the Dark Lord collapsed once and for all.

And so did I.

I crumpled to my knees, a huge weight lifting from my shoulders as the charade vanished. The Dark Lord was gone. Harry was safe now. No more pretending. No more-

_Severus._

With the wards still down, I was able to disapparate to the boat house and return with Severus' body in my arms to the courtyard. He joined the dead among the Order's ranks.

The body count was high. Familiar faces of both student and Order-member caught my eye. I couldn't believe the death toll.

"Sam?" I turned to find Draco Malfoy at my side, looking entirely out of place. "Were you and Severus really on Potter's side all this time?"

I nodded.

"And you never let on."

"It was for his protection. And yours."

"Right."

I looked hard at him. "Are you all right?"

"It's just...it's all over. He's dead. It's like my whole world turned upside down."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe now you can live the life you want to instead of the one you were given."

"I'd like that."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks, Sam. For everything. I mean it."

I smiled. "I'd say anytime, but I really don't mean it."

Draco snorted. "Fair enough."

As Draco returned to where his parents were huddled awkwardly in the Great Hall, I found myself with an armful of Harry Potter as he hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Sam, I've never been so happy to be proven wrong in my entire life!"

I managed a laugh at that. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. I had to-"

"I know," Harry interrupted. "You don't have to apologise. I just want you to know how grateful I am."

"I'm so glad you're safe. We're all safe." I sighed contentedly.

"I wish Snape could have known about all of this," he said suddenly.

"Me, too. But...I'm sure he would agree that it was all worth it, that you survived and defeated Voldemort for good. All the pain and the lying...we made it in the end."

"Now we can all go and live boring, adult lives without any fun whatsoever."

I laughed properly at that. "Sounds good to me."

Harry turned suddenly, spotting something. "Oh, Ginny's waving me over. Gotta go."

"Go get your girl," I teased him, pushing him in her direction. "Go get your Lily," I whispered after him. "Er, I mean...whatever."

I wrapped my arms around my torso, suddenly feeling tired and weakened. My body was finally relaxing again, and I felt as though I could sleep for years.

So relaxed was I that I almost failed to react when none other than Terence Higgs appeared soundlessly and kissed me on the lips. As the realisation sunk in, all the numbness vanished, a spark of life settling within me once again as I snaked arms around the boy's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Hey, Sam!" came a shout.

Terence and I broke apart, matching smiles on our faces. With the veil cast aside, I could see Terence properly, how good he had been for me even when I hadn't noticed. But Luna and Stewart were beckoning me to where they were sitting atop the Ravenclaw table, or what was left of it. My grin widened, a warmth spreading through me despite all the losses, and crossed over to them, Terence's hand in mine. As I sat, they each tugged me in for a hug, somehow managing to stitch my broken self back into place without even saying a word. I wrapped my school cloak tighter around me, the Ravenclaw crest peaking out beneath the dirt and grime of the battle.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Samantha Kay Evans graduated from Hogwarts with highest honours. Professor Slughorn retired that year, and recommended Sam for the position as potions teacher at the school. She gladly accepted, having the qualifications with her NEWT scores and her work for the hospital wing. She also became the Head of Slytherin House with approval from the entire staff, and took up residence in the dungeons quarters where she and Severus Snape had lived.

Samantha and Terence were later married, Luna and Stewart acting as the maid of honour and best man respectively. Harry Potter walked Sam down the aisle. Draco and the Malfoy family were present, and an extra chair was set aside in memory of Severus who wasn't around to see Sam find her Lily. Nevertheless, Sam knew he would be pleased.

The end.


End file.
